


Cat Scratch Fever

by AyuDev



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Boys' Love, Furry, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit warning just to be safe!<br/>Pun and song reference intentional. Easter is coming, and Marielle is thinking that there shall be some sort of festival. While Nyanta does the sweets, the scribe writes down every recipe for Crescent Moon Alliance to use. As the two of them continue to help one another, Shiroe starts having awkward dreams, Nyanta being the main character in them. Lemons, Yaoi, R&R please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Fanfiction!

"We're holding another celebration... for those who have used, and got stuck in, the Japanese server. I've done as much research as I could, seeing as we don't really have the access to that sort of thing like we did before." Marielle exclaimed in excitement as Henrietta just heavily sighed, knowing there would be as much, if not more, preparation and paperwork for it as the last event. Maybe this time the People of the Land will behave themselves... maybe. As they both turned to the strategist, he half smiled as he turned to the members of his guild. Nyanta seemed to be the only one really smiling, and it was probably the brightest the male had seen in quite some time.

"I figure since it's almost spring, this would be around the time for chocolate and... Easter I think it's called that's coming up, nya?" Not taking his eyes away from Shiroe, he directs the question for the guild leader of the Crescent Moon Alliance to answer. All the while, he seemed like he was deep in thought.

Happily bouncing, the green eyed elf was grateful that someone knew what the holiday was called, so she wasn't putting up a festival for something she had no name for. "Thank you, Nyanta-san... um... I was also wondering something else too, about that..."

"Would you like to help with the baked goods? Apparently this particular holiday involves a lot of chocolate and other sorts of sweets. We need all the chefs we can get in order to have this ready in time for the festival and we know how great you are at that sort of thing." Henrietta said, slightly cutting Marielle off as she nodded her head and turned to face the cat person, who turned his focus towards them this time.

"It would be a pleasure, baking is much more of a delicate process than any other kind of cooking, nya. I have started gathering a few ingredients for these sort of things I could make sure to point some of the locations if necessary, nya." emerald eyes began sifting through his inventory for the map Shiroe had given him to help remember the location of certain ingredient items. "The things you find in this world, are quite a bit different from that of the real world Japan, quite an exquisite variety to choose from, nya."

It was Naotsugu's turn to pipe up. "The other day, I found what looked to be things that you'd normally see in places like Africa... it's unusual I'll agree there. Also a lot easier for us to make the different things at least... until those boats are finished and we can start finding our way to other continents."

Smiling at the thought of yet another grand festival, the elf sighed with ease, knowing everything was in place and the main people of her choice were actually agreeing to what she was planning, and willing to help prepare everything.

"Um... Marielle-san? I've been improving and levelling my scribe class. Would I be of some help to the festival?" Minori looked at the guild leader of the larger guild as she tried her best to look confident in her abilities, since she kept on getting compared to her teacher, Shiroe.

As a huge grin spread across the blond's face, she pushed her glasses as she spoke. "This would be a perfect opportunity for you to level up your sub-class, Minori-chan. We will need all the help we can with the paperwork. Willing members would be greatly appreciated, thank you for the offer."

"I will be staying, in a safe distance, by my lord's side." Akatsuki said nonchalantly as everyone gave her the thumbs up to do just that. Her tracking and assassin combination made her the best body guard for their strategist, along with the best person to catch things no one else could possibly get close to doing. The only person who thought of something else she could be doing, was none other than Shiroe himself.

"Don't make me the reason you can't go out and enjoy yourself. We should be able to do something, kind of like last time, except this time... no food places..." Shivering at the thought of how much he had to eat for the last festival they had in Akihabara... luckily the game didn't have the same affects to eating that much that the real world did.

"Maybe a guild celebration, perhaps, nya?" Adjusting his gloves, Nyanta looked around the room for a visual response from their guild. It seemed like most agreed to it.

"Come to think of it..." Tohya started, "We haven't really gotten together to do anything celebratory... really, as a whole yet..."

His sister joined in on the idea, "Take advantage of the festival, and maybe possibly give Shiroe-san a better reputation than the last one... the whole... bringing two girls thing." Shiroe bowed his head down at the comment, knowing she was still concerned about his reputation, which wasn't going to change, hence "Villain in Glasses" and whatnot for nicknames. Henrietta just chuckled to herself at the comments passed back and forth between the two siblings.

Handing the girls the ingredient listings for all the product he was experimenting with, the were-cat decided to make a quiet exit as he explained that if it was only a week away, he'd need to start making some sort of preparations. Nodding in agreement, the Log Horizon guild wandered back towards the exit. "Well, time for Shiroe to disappear into his mount of paperwork for the next week in preparation for at least three people forcibly removing him from such places." Naotsugu teased as the group made their way back the the place where they all lived.

Noticing the short distance between the two, the leader kept to himself as he was ready to call it a night and sleep the night away... paperwork awaits him the next day... all in favour of the Easter festival. This time they were way more organized for it, thankfully, so a lot of the stuff was handled by the Crescent Moon Alliance. The only real thing they needed to worry about, was the deserts, and the people attending, and what they were bringing. Nyanta would handle the food portion, he did accept the offer. As they made their way inside, the group parted ways towards their corresponding rooms. Before Nyanta could fully turn his attention towards the kitchen, he was stopped.

"With all the food preparation you have to do, are you sure we can all do a group activity? Most of us will be participating behind the scenes it looks like..." the blue haired male said contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to assume they'd be able to all get together... this made the older male smile.

"Don't worry so much about it now, it's a week away and with enough preparation at a good and steady pace, we should all be able to take a break, even if only for a half hour period, nya." Crossing his hands behind his back, Nyanta began walking towards the kitchen before realizing that everyone, including Shiroe, was off to bed for the night. "Good night Shiroe-chi."

"Don't stay up too late cooking, rest might not be too important here, but it's better to have it than not." Shiroe said as he walked off to his room to finally let his brain rest some before he had to use it for the purpose of burying his face into a pile of papers. Though it did take him quite sometime just staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, to actually close his eyes and fall to sleep. The conversations and festival planning just wouldn't leave him alone... so he used it to his advantage and kept deep enough in thought that he eventually fell to sleep.

-Next Day-

Springing himself awake as quickly as he could, the dreams that followed the deep planning before sleeping didn't have any sort of connection, so the confusion continued to brew as he made his way to his morning bath. On his way to said bathing area, a concerned chef tapped his shoulder, noticing almost instantly noticing the slight change in the strategist's behaviour. "How was your sleep, you seem tired, nya?"

Almost ready to jump out of his skin, the blue haired male turned his attention towards the were-cat that managed to sneak up behind him while not even trying in the slightest. "For whatever reason, I couldn't get to sleep, so I planned until I eventually fell asleep... I guess I must have stayed up later than I thought..." He lied as he continued to make his way towards the place of which the bath is located. "I think I made some pretty good progress... probably means less paperwork to sit and ponder for the day."

Patting him on the head, Nyanta smiled, emerald eyes curiously scanning Shiroe for anything else, like a cold, that he seemed to try and hide from practically everyone in the guild. "Don't push yourself, wouldn't want to find out Elder Tales has a way to start sickness through something that's supposed to be relaxing, nya." Teasing the boy about how even though they are stuck, it was once a game they all played.

"I should be fine, I'll be inside resting all day anyways, whether there are papers in front of me or not, Marielle really didn't give us long to prepare something that's she's comparing to our first festival. I'll be in the bath area if you need me, I feel like I need one." Scratching his head as more of a nervous tick than anything, he realized he definitely needed his glasses, because he could not tell what was happening around him all too well, 'Well they definitely incorporated my horrible sight into this as well...' He thought as he waved Nyanta a farewell as he made his way finally, into the bathroom area.

As he turned on the water to let it run, he couldn't help but ponder what could have possibly brought up something... like that? Considering how he really... just isn't like Naotsugu in the way of perversion. But... that doesn't necessarily mean he's not interested... does it? He didn't have any ideas as to his real interest, since he never actually dated or anything along the lines. He just assumed he was interested in the opposite sex, since well... that was the norm, right? Shaking his head, he tried to look past his lack of social activity outside Elder Tales... found no real evidence of a plausible answer.

Thinking of nothing else, he just sat there, and concentrated on washing his hair and body, to avoid any awkward thoughts while bathing.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Chief, up to the food plans already? Isn't it a little early?" Naotsugu yawned as he walked past the kitchen only to get a waft of the smell that emitted from the oven. "Smells delicious!"

Nyanta smiled. "Most of it is for the festival yes, but I am only experimenting, Naotsugu-san, nya. I've made sure there will be enough for everyone to sample... we'll be able to do that after dinner tonight, sound good, nya?" As he walked towards the oven to pull the delicate pastries out, he made sure the melted chocolate on the stove was more than ready for the drizzle to be added on top. As he began to drizzle the home-made melted chocolate onto the croissants, Minori walked in, noticing how good the kitchen smelled of chocolate.

"Are those chocolate croissants I smell, Nyanta-san?"

"I'm hoping that they taste like I remember, I've had yet to try anything in this form here in Elder Tales, nya." Smiling brightly, emerald eyes drifted past the priestess towards the towelled figure in the hallway. "Hopefully the sampling goes well, let me know what you think of them, all criticism would be greatly appreciated for adjustment that will need to be made for the deserts at the festival, nya." As he spoke, he found himself having to focus more on the food than the two guild members standing just outside the kitchen perimeter.

Noticing the sudden change in behaviour, Minori decided to ignore it, they're finally in the place together at the same time... which never happens nowadays. "Good thing everyone seems to be here today, usually it's just Shiroe-san, Akatsuki-san and I... sometimes my brother... but it's weird seeing this place full of people..." The thought made her smile as she made her way upstairs to explain to Shiroe about the sample plans Nyanta had for everyone. Walking up the stairs, it didn't dawn on her that he might not actually be awake yet... or... something even more embarrassing...

"Um... Shiroe-sa... OH SORRY!" Closing the door quickly, she didn't notice him stepping out of the bath. Blushing profusely, Minori apologized once again before going to the washroom to splash some cool water, take away some of the redness that decided to follow the moment that she had done to herself, really.

Hearing the door open, she took a deep breath and went back out to find the guild leader fully clothed, like she thought he would have been when she tried to enter just moments before. "Don't worry about it... at least I had something on... umm..." Scratching his head and pushing up his glasses, he looked quite flushed from what she saw... it seemed like it wasn't just her little appearance that caused it, something further seemed to be on his mind.

"I just... saw nothing on top and immediately assumed... well... um... I should have knocked..." bowing her head down, she couldn't look him in the eye for the fact that her face felt like it was being burnt off. If she didn't think she had some sort of feelings for this man before, she definitely saw it now... which she wasn't too fond of having, since it looked as though Akatsuki was on the same boat as she was... and... the assassin had a better chance than she did. Plastering a smile to her face, she went to try looking him in the eye again when she found him a lot closer than she remembered him being.

"Really, don't worry about it so much. Not like a bathing suit isn't close to the same thing..." Patting her on the head, he smiled as he realized she probably had something to tell him, she seemed excited about something. "So, was there something wrong? It seemed like something quite urgent that you wanted to tell me."

"Oh no..." Minori exclaimed, "Not thing bad, just that Nyanta-san has made some of the desert dishes he plans to make for the festival and wants us to sample them after dinner. By the way... have you noticed anything strange with everyone? It seems like it's almost a tense atmosphere, even you look slightly pale..." Staring straight into his very soul, the priestess could see right through his "I'm okay" act.

He didn't realize how obvious it was... was it really the dream that caused it... or did he really not get a whole hell of a lot of sleep the previous night? Having the question somewhat catch him off guard, he had to think of a good enough answer for her, because most of the time, she knew something else was up... and she tended to worry about him, more than he thought she should. "I couldn't get to sleep last night... don't even know how late I was up for." He started, "it seemed like I was up planning just to have some form of sleep... I should be fine though... there's a lot of work to be done today, and for the next week there'll be a lot more if I don't get started."

Nodding her head, she didn't quite think that was all, but Shiroe looked like nothing else was wrong in her eyes, so she left it alone, maybe it was none of her business what caused him to look so... sickly. "Good luck with the paperwork, I might actually make my way over to see Marielle-san and Henrietta-san just to go over some things that I'll need to file for the event. Might lighten your load a bit hopefully." She said smiling.

With a warm look, he looked a little more relaxed than before, for that, Minori was grateful. "Thank you for that, I hope it's not too much to handle, for anything that seems too difficult, just contact me and I'll see what I can do to help, Minori-chan."

"Thank you! Well, I'll be on my way, contact me when Nyanta-san starts actually getting dinner started and I'll start making my way back here then, I really want to try some of the experiments that he's been making. The kitchen smells wonderful." She said happily as she skipped down the hallway and, while waving everyone else farewell, walked out the door not looking like she had ran a couple miles.

As he made his way downstairs, he realized just how hungry he was for lunch, since apparently he missed breakfast. Getting an orange from the inventory items, he walked into the kitchen while peeling his brunch item that'd get him through until this dinner extravaganza became readily available to eat. Noticing the strategist walking into the cooking area, the cat person smiled. "You look a little better now, did you have a nap, nya?"

"No..." he started, "I just rested in the bath for a few... I guess that was what I needed," He lied again. He didn't do it without reason. Because after all, the reason he wasn't saying the real reason, was that damn dream that crept into his mind every few minutes or so. What was he going to say 'Oh yeah, I had this really erotic dream... and for whatever reason, you were the main person involved in said dream...' yyeeaaah, not exactly going to go over well that way. He decided it was best to keep that kind of thing, to himself until he found someone who wouldn't say something outrageous about it.

"So... enough about me, I hear your experimenting with food today for the Easter festival... how about some orange zest to help?" He handed Nyanta the orange peel which he took with a smile and with caring eyes he tried not to show concern for his closest friend in Elder Tales. He felt bad that the two of them lived far enough away not to have met in real life before they became absorbed into the game, but it seemed like they talked about things like they've known each other for quite a bit longer than they had in reality.

"Thank you, Shiroe-chi... this will definitely come in handy for some of my pastries, nya." Turning away from the leader, Nyanta slowly started making orange zest from the peel he was given. It would create a flavour that has yet to be made in the world their in.

"I think I'm going to get a good start on my paperwork today... I have the thoughts, I just need to write them down before I forget again... Feel free to give me a shout when you've started dinner, maybe I can be of some assistance..." Trying to sound as normal as usual, he had nothing else really to do other than bury his face in more work.

"You could write down the recipes for the chefs at Crescent Moon Alliance, I'm sure Marielle and Henrietta would appreciate that, nya. First though, we need to see just how well these pastries taste in this world, just in case we have to make any changes, nya. Like I was explaining earlier, don't push yourself too hard today, Shiroe-chi, and best of luck with the mounts of work to be done, nya." with a half smile, the were-cat gave Shiroe a sincere farewell as he made his way back upstairs to begin the task he wanted to have completed before dinner that very evening.

-Couple of Hours Later-

Having to set things back down several times, it seemed like the chef was more than a little distracted. Humming a tune to himself, he decided music might help him begin the preparation for dinner, and just as he realized what he was started, he knew a certain someone, who wanted to help out this time. Instead of using telepathy, he just made his way to the strategist's bedroom. As he began making his way up the stairs, there was no sign of anyone else in the building as silence filled each and every crevice of the Log Horizon building. Knocking on the door once he got in front of it, he quickly realized that it was still slightly open, and tapping on it only gave way to Shiroe, fast asleep on the desk. Smiling to himself, he knew the younger male needed the rest and was glad he was finally getting it, despite the fact that he wasn't actually in bed. Grabbing a little blanket, Nyanta gingerly approached him with the blanket ready to lay it on him, keep him at least warm if not comfortable, when he heard Shiroe mumble something slightly under his breath... talking in his sleep.

Wanting to have clarification on what he just heard, Nyanta's cat-like curiosity struck him down as he waited there beside the heavy sleeper. After about five minutes, he decided it'd be best if he left before Shiroe woke up... then he remembered why he was in there... to wake him up in time for dinner. As he went to go tap the strategist on the shoulder, his name was clearly worded by the sleeping male... curiosity quickly turned into confusion... but that wasn't the case for too much longer as various other phrases were said... slowly.

Taking a deep breath, the chef regained composure and tapped the blue haired male on the shoulder with a light whisper of the information that Shiroe asked him to relay once it was time. "Shiroe-chi, dinner's starting... if you're interested still, nya..."

Within moments of that happening, it seemed as though the male was the lightest sleeper as he almost immediately rose to his feet... before falling back into his chair... getting up too fast can do that. "I actually fell asleep... I didn't even notice..." Looking at his paperwork... he noticed he did manage to get most of what he wanted done for the next few days. "Well... at least... that's accomplished, thank you for getting me up Chief, I'll be down there in a moment." He smiled at the chef as he slowly tried getting himself to standing position again.

"Not a problem, you look a lot better now, not as pale... and I thought you were going to catch the first cold any of us have seen in this world thus far, nya." Heavily sighing in relief, Nyanta made his way back downstairs to start on dinner, and maybe take his mind off whatever events he thought was going on through Shiroe's head while resting.

Noticing something strange, the strategist couldn't quite piece the two and two together for sometime. Calling up Minori, he made sure she was notified that dinner would be ready soon. After hanging up with her that's when he realized as the vivid imagery came rolling from the back of his mind, to the very front, not only sending shivers up and down his spine, but another feeling... like Nyanta had been there... long enough to hear something. Taking off his glasses, the palm of his hand met with his face pretty hard as he could feel a slight tingling sensation on his face. Knowing all too well from Akatsuki and Naotsugu that he does in fact, talk in his sleep, he knew. He didn't even get the chance to figure out whether or not it was just some really weird reoccurring thing that wasn't anything serious. Walking down the stairs, he immediately noticed the chief's presence in the kitchen from the aroma slowly making it's way towards him, filling his nose with the fragrance of dinner.

"Thanks again for calling me down, is there anything I can help with, aside from writing the exact measurements for ingredients?" Shiroe asked as he entered the room with a few blank pages, a pen and some ink, and as much of a clear mind as he could possibly muster with the circumstances.

Turning around, the cat person smiled warmly. "I've already got most of it together, although I did leave an example of what measurements I used for the pastry dishes over there which shall make your recipe a little easier to write, nya." Pointing to the counter beside him, the younger male noticed the measured cups filled with all sorts of different ingredients. Examining every last cup and bowl on the counter, Shiroe started writing things down for this creative pastry dish.

As they conversed back and forth about how to go about making this kind of dish, the scribe kept close attention to the finer details of the desert instructions, to get it as close to Nyanta's perfection as possible in this world. Slowly, he got as much of it done as he could, less paperwork for the days to come... maybe they'll be able to have that group meeting that the chief mentioned in that meeting with Marielle and Henrietta. Though he liked his solitude, the strategist definitely liked the idea of everyone getting together in a light hearted, festive celebration. Remembering that most of them should be home tonight for dinner, he smiled as he realized his glasses seemed to be sliding down. Pushing them back up as he made the table and got everything ready, despite Nyanta just telling him to write things down. Not really paying much attention to his surroundings, he didn't consider those emerald eyes peeking over his shoulder ever few moments. Unaware who was behind him, he went to go turn around to ask a simple question, only to meet almost face to face with the one he wanted to ask the question to...

Feeling his face burn, he decided it would be best to turn back around and play it cool. "I was just about to inform you that dinner is basically ready when you turned around... maybe I should have warned you first, nya?" Patting the blushing male on the shoulder, the were-cat made his way to the door just in time for Minori, Tohya, and Akatsuki to walk through the door.

"I smell something good! I wonder what's on the menu for dinner tonight..." The samurai smiled just in time to walk in the kitchen to see Shiroe, of all people, setting the table, with a face to match the tomatoes on the counter. "Well, better than the lack of colour before... but are you sure you're okay today Shiroe-san?"

Hearing her brother's comment, Minori walked towards the kitchen... it looked as though he was blushing. What could of happened while they were gone to have caused that... "You look well rested." She said giggling to herself as Shiroe took a deep breath and chuckled to himself. 'Wow... what's gotten in to me today? Of all people to be stupid and flighty, it's me... I'm probably an open book to them too... great...' was the only thought that flooded his mind as he regained his composure the best he could.

"The onion is still bothering him from earlier I guess, nya." Nyanta feeling like he needed to help his flustered friend get over whatever seemed to be troubling him today. Although judging by the soft whispers in the bedroom earlier, he had a pretty good estimate as to what that could be. He didn't seemed to be too good at the whole 'hiding afflicting emotions' especially with this, or so the chef thought as he showed everyone to their spots as he laid down all the dishes on the table for people to pick and choose just in time to hear the sound of clanking armour.

"Don't start without me, that smells fantastic!" Seating himself right beside his partner in crime, Naotsugu couldn't help but notice something was slightly off about the strategist sitting next to him. "Was it Akatsuki-chan... or maybe Marielle-san this time...?" At this comment, Shiroe looked beside him in shock as a cup bounced off the guardian's head... Akatsuki's way of dealing with the crude comment.

"I'm pretty sure that it was okay for me to do that... right?" she said, clearly still glaring at the male in armour sitting across from her, rubbing his head. "I almost put my tea in it... too..."

"And I will say it again... ask beforehand. ANYWAYS... I was asking an honest question for the closet pervert to answer." He stated nudging him on the shoulder as Shiroe stuffed his face with the burger, making sure that he had an excuse not to answer his friend's question of perversion. "You'll have to finish that eventually.." Still only playing around, he laughs as the leader looks the other way, as he decides just not to speak until his friend is done asking "who was in the erotic dream today?" kind of questions.

Keeping his mouth shut about that particular topic, Nyanta just shook his head at Naotsugu... fully aware of how crazy it sounded that the guardian actually knew what was going on inside the strategist's mind. "Or... Did you have a change in character today... oh don't go on telling me about your new thing with the chef." Only joking around, Naotsugu was not expecting to get the kind of reaction he got from Shiroe. Maybe a few mumbles or apologies to Nyanta, but instead he turned just in time to see him spit out his drink in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Akatsuki exclaimed as Shiroe almost choked on the remainder of his drink.

"It's just a joke, geez. Shiroe-san are you okay?" Patting the boy beside him on the back, he made sure his friend was done choking before partially laughing. "What was that about?"

Realizing that Naotsugu was spot on what was constantly going through his brain. He tried taking a couple of deep breath to try and distract him from what the guardian poked fun at. "I'm sorry, I really wasn't expecting that at all... usually it's about panty shots and whatnot..."

"Oh I was trying to see if I could appease a different side of you... nothing more." This time it was Nyanta's turn to cough, though he quickly covered it up to make sure no one would suspect it was the one man's speech that did it.

"Um... I don't think this is good table talk Naotsugu-san, nya." The cat person piped up just as the enchanter was about to say something. Taking a huge sigh of relief, it seemed like he wanted to say something similar.

"Thanks for the laugh though, I kind of needed that, this day has been a little weird..." Tohya chuckled, not realizing what anyone's reaction really meant.


	2. Curiosity

After finishing up the last of his paperwork, he went to quickly grab some water before going to bed. As he exited his bedroom, he realized that not a single light was left on in the entire place. "Everyone asleep already?" He pondered out loud as he quietly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. After taking a swig of the water he had poured for himself, he made his way back upstairs. Figuring it'd be a good time to get some sleep, he decided to change into some sleep appropriate attire.

Once again, unable to get to sleep, he had nothing else to think about, so he decided to quickly distract himself with what he was planning on doing with the ingredients list. But that didn't quite stop his dreams from turning into what his recent dream theme had been.

Waking up the next morning, he felt something even more awkward than the fact that the dream seemed more realistic. Making his way towards the bathroom again, he realized he definitely shouldn't have left the room before seeing if anyone was awake... except he found that out a little too late as he could hear something from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shiroe-chi, nya. It seems like everyone left quite early this morning seeing as they all are gone before you even woke up, nya." Thankfully, before he was able to see Shiroe making it to the bathroom, he couldn't actually see anything the enchanter didn't want him to.

"Morning to you as well. I will be right down in a few minutes Nyanta-san."

Smiling brightly, he started clue in fully on just exactly what was happening, not that Shiroe would clue in to that. "Take your time Shiroe-chi, nya."

Closing the door, he basically rushed to turn the faucet, making sure the water was cold as ice, and shivered as he dove in. Sighing in relief, he realized that it had worked. Shivering, he pulled the plug on the bath, and made sure he was fully clothed before exiting the bathroom. Making his way downstairs, he couldn't help but feel like his heart was pounding. 'Oh great, now this too? We were alone yesterday.' Taking a deep breath, for the first time in a couple days, he actually felt like he should say something to the were-cat who currently had his back turned to the younger male.

"Feeling any better, nya?" Turning his attention towards Shiroe, Nyanta's emerald eyes looked not that of concern, but of sheer curiosity. "You seem to look better than yesterday, nya."

With only a crooked smile on his face, he couldn't actually figure out how to respond, because although he felt a little better... he couldn't help but feel like this wasn't just something random, since the dream reoccurred for the third time in a row... and from what he knew about his sleep conversations, anyone who walked in would know pretty quickly that Naotsugu managed to hit the mark for guessing "who was in his dreams the previous night..." kind of thing. Naotsugu seemed to do that with a lot of things. He seemed to know exactly what to say at the right moment when it was needed. Yesterday it seemed like he read Shiroe's facial expressions like an open book.

"I'm feeling a bit better, but now that I don't have to really do anything today, I'm thinking I might take a breather, since I did feel a little off yesterday..." Being as truthful as he could without making the situation awkward, he didn't mention anything about dreams, or sleep for that matter.

Walking towards the young enchanter, Nyanta didn't quite notice Shiroe's displacement until it seemed like he noticed how close the two of them were. Looking at the other male's reaction, he finally decided it was necessary to ask.

"Shiroe-chi," He started, "is there something you want to tell me,nya? You look like you have something on your mind, nya."

Staring blankly at the were-cat, he realized that his assumption was spot on when he figured Nyanta had hear him sleep talking... while dreaming something... about him. As the shivers went up and down his spine, he didn't quite know just how to respond to the question that was being asked. Deciding he might as well mention the events of yesterday before continuing, because for all he knew, Nyanta could just be talking about the conversation with Naotsugu.

"Ever since the night before, I've had a lot of my mind, especially with that festival coming up... Not quite sure how to explain..." Scratching his head, his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. 'I guess this may very well not be just a random fleeting thought... or random dream... I feel like this isn't as easy as I originally thought...' Heavily sighing, his thoughts would not let him calm his nerves in the slightest.

Trying not to sound too nosey about the topic, Nyanta calmly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Take your time Shiroe-chi, nya."

Watching him take a seat, he felt like there was more pressure to say what was going on. Still unsure about how to go about it, he just did what he thought he could. "I'm not sure how it started or why... but I've been having... these dreams..." Trying hard not to get too flustered, he just wanted to say it.

Knowing exactly what the young leader was going to say, Nyanta knew how to respond. "Speaking of that, you know that you talk in your sleep, nya? I couldn't help but notice something different yesterday..." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he saw the reaction to said comment as Shiroe's face turned a few different shades of red behind his glasses.

"I thought... that was the case yesterday... It seemed like Naotsugu was in my mind yesterday at dinner... I couldn't quite confirm or deny what he was saying yesterday..." Taking deep breaths as he explained certain things, without having to really explain the dream 'Thank goodness for that...' he thought as his heart rate slowed down, even if only by a slight bit, he could still feel the difference. He still felt like he matched the colour of a tomato though, regardless of how much he could leave out of the dreams.

As he looked up, he noticed a slight change in Nyanta's expression, a smirk slowly formed but his eyes remained that of a caring, concerned, and curious chief. As he began walking slowly towards the enchanter, Shiroe couldn't quite grasp the situation he was in, other than the fact that he was pretty sure that Nyanta knew the contents of the dreams he had. Judging by how close their faces were, he didn't quite understand what was going on. As they just stared at each other, Shiroe didn't quite know what to do as his heart began pounding again.

Putting a finger underneath the strategist's chin, Nyanta got really close to his ear as he whispered something only the two of them could really hear right into his hear. Hearing Shiroe's breath quickening, he got the feeling that he was definitely going to be unable to respond, other than quivering to every word and every touch. As he looked the younger male in the eyes once again, he smiled calmly as their lips met for the first time. At this, Shiroe's eyes opened wide at the unexpected turn of events and before he could do anything further, he felt his legs weakening as he put all his focus into staying on his feet. Before he could put much effort into this single action, he felt he was being lifted.

"Are you unable to stand, Shiroe-chi? Don't try too hard, nya." emerald eyes stared back at him as the were-cat carried him up the stairs. "I really don't think the kitchen is the best place, at least, right now, nya." Face returning to a few different shades of red at this comment, Shiroe could feel a cold chill running through him as they made their way to the enchanter's place of rest... except resting was not their focus... at least not Nyanta's.

Sitting him down on the bed, the cat person wanted to see if the enchanter could show him some sort of response. While keeping his calm composure, he wanted Shiroe to show him what he wanted. "If you want something, Shiroe-chi, show me, nya." Staring the sitting male down, Shiroe felt lost, and definitely didn't know how to do a hell of a lot in this scenario... seeing as how he has no prior experience. Taking a deep breath, he bent over and kissed him again, feeling a smirk form on the were-cat's mouth, he deepened the kiss for the strategist.

Slowly laying him down beneath him, Nyanta removed the glasses from his face and placed them on the bedside table. "Wouldn't want to break those, now will we, nya." As he began taking all the necessary precautions, he felt a tug on his shirt as the male beneath him attempted to take them off himself. Smiling down on him, He removed his gloves and made sure they were placed close to the other's glasses. As he closed the gap between their faces once more, the chef lightly ran his tongue along Shiroe's lips just before nibbling his bottom lip slightly. After that, Shiroe pulled him in for another kiss, this time, however, it was filled with passion and lust all at once as he bucked his hips up against the were-cat's.

Pulling away from the kiss, he slowly began removing the shirt from the other and once it was completely removed, Shiroe had to cover his mouth due to the volume of his voice as his upper body became riddled with bite marks that, without even Nyanta thinking about it, started bleeding slightly. Licking the wounds clean with a smile, he noticed the reaction he was now getting from the mage beneath him with a combination of pleasure and pain with his mouth covered. 'That won't do...' He thought as he removed the hands that would muffle the moans that would ultimately escape later on, and pinned them down. "Remember, we are alone, all day Shiroe-chi, nya." Reminding him of that, the chef had both hands pinned with one of his own, while the other was occupied with the attempts to remove Shiroe's pants.

Wrapping his legs around the male on top, Shiroe grew slightly impatient, seeing as how he was almost undressed and the were-cat was still fully clothed. Grinding up against him, the mage started to feel like he was in control of his own body again as he smiled. "You're still fully clothed, Nyanta-san..." as he caught Nyanta off guard, he was able to get his hands out of the cat's grasp and began practically tearing the clothes off the male's back as he began grinding against him once more.

Feeling the pleasure seep through his entire body, the chef helped in the removal of his own clothing as he tried desperately to control his breathing. As they both realized the lack of clothing covering them, they both smiled as Nyanta leaned in for another passionate kiss, which completely overshadowed what he was planning on doing next as his right hand made it's way for the downwards decent. As he began stroking the male beneath him lightly, he could feel and hear the moans beginning emerge from the mage's throat as the kiss deepened. Breaking away from the passion, the were-cat began making a trail of kisses on his way down Shiroe's midsection.

Feeling Nyanta wrap his mouth around his length, he could feel the warmth throughout his entire body as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. Although the moans were slight, he could no longer control his vocal chords in anyway, shape or form, but he tried desperately to control his hips. As emerald eyes stared back at him, Shiroe felt a wave of pleasure run through him as he moaned the name of the one responsible for what he was currently feeling.

As he finished what he was doing, he made sure his hand was properly lubricated before being face to face with the strategist. "This will hurt at first, Shiroe-chi..." Without further interruptions, as the mage pulled the cat person in for another deep kiss, the first finger was inserted as the male below moaned loudly, almost a scream. As he swirled his first finger around, it didn't take him long to go for the second, leaving the mage no real recovery time before almost screaming into the chief's mouth, once more.

Feeling the male's legs shake beneath him, Nyanta broke away from the kiss, with a smirk spreading across his face. Stretching him a bit further with one hand, he prepared himself with the other as Shiroe tried to get himself up enough, and succeeded in biting the were-cat's neck, hard. Hearing the moan that escaped from his mouth this time, Shiroe wasted no time in pulling him in for another kiss as he moaned into it. He only broke the kiss for a moment to speak, "Fuck me..." He almost whispered provocatively into Nyanta's ear as he felt the male's fingers make their exit.

Pulling him in for another kiss, before he could warn him about the next kind of pain to come, Shiroe wrapped his legs around Nyanta's hips and bucked his hips against the were-cat just enough for his, slightly studded, throbbing member to make it's way inside. Throwing his head back and gripping the sheets, he screamed in unison with the chef's loud moan as nails dug into flesh. Slowly pulling partway out, he then bucked his hips forward, causing a similar reaction each and every repetition. As Shiroe began timing each and every thrust with Nyanta's, the moans just flowed out from his open mouth as he could feel nothing but and overwhelming amount of pleasure seeping through to every inch of him.

Stopping for only a few moments, Shiroe went onto his knees as Nyanta's hands took a firm grip on Shiroe's hips, he made his way inside once more. As the chef continued to hear his name moaned repetitively, he wrapped his one hand around to get a firm grasp of his dripping cock as he rubbed it hard. Hard enough to stand as it clearly was, the amount of pleasure coming from two different spots sent tears streaming down the strategist's face as his legs threatened to give out on him. Noticing this only made Nyanta more inclined to continue increasing the pace of both as Shiroe's name was moaned more than a couple times as the one hand left intense scratches down his back, earning him a hard thrust from the mage.

Using his arms to hold himself up, Shiroe didn't know how much longer he would last as the pleasure began to take hold of his entire body. Once his arms began to shake, he tried to time his movements to correspond with Nyanta's as he felt like he was close to his climax. Finally, with a few more thrusts from the two of them, he finally reached it as the were-cat reached his not moments after.

Laying down beside one another, they figured they'd have to get up eventually, but Shiroe felt he needed to be able to use his legs before he could walk over to clean himself off. "You're bleeding pretty badly, nya." Licking some of the intense wounds clean, it wasn't a noticeable pain until that very moment.

"You got me good, front and back... those claws..."As more shivers were sent down the enchanter's spine, he decided to get up and go have a bath. "Are you coming with me?" looking at Nyanta, as lust filled emerald eyes stared back at him, he nodded his head as they both headed for a clean hot bath.

-Couple of hours later-

As everyone eventually made their way home in time for dinner, Naotsugu couldn't help but notice the change in mood with the only two that had been in the house all day. Turning his attention towards Shiroe, it didn't seem like he was over worked or tired anymore.

Looking at the shit eating grin the were-cat seemed to have placed on his face, he felt like he was missing something major. "I'm guessing you guys made some progress on the foods meant for next week?" hearing Nyanta slightly chuckle to himself before responding, the change in persona caught the guardian off guard.

"In the time you were gone, he managed to get his paperwork completely finished, and still had time to completely rest up, nya. Shiroe-chi has been lively ever since." If one would call what they did resting, it would have been the chef. Colour did return to the leader's face once again, and it wasn't matching anything of the colour red, either.

Not noticing the male in armour's curiosity, Shiroe walked in the room, pushed up his glasses, and grabbed some of the soap. "Almost done, I wonder how Minori or Serara do this willingly..."

Turning his attention towards the enchanter once again, he titled his head slightly sideways. "Shiroe-san... are you... doing laundry? Are you really that bored... don't you have paperwork?"

"I'm giving Minori a bit of a break, since she has way more paperwork than she anticipated, and left me with barely any. As a level 90 scribe class, it's not hard for me to complete what tasks I did have. But her... she's doing really well, but it will take her more time, and she DID pile on the work for herself." He answered, giving himself another reason to do laundry on the spot. Walking back towards the bathroom, he didn't quite know how much of the soap he'd be using, he just assumed he wouldn't have to use very much. To cover up the evidence of the real reason for the sudden impulse to do laundry, he did everyone's bedding.

Hearing footsteps slowly inch their way behind the mage, he turned around just in time to find Naotsugu, not in his usual armour. "I'm done for the day, I think I'm finally getting fully adjusted to the idea of being stuck here, how about you?" Sitting on the floor, the guardian studied the other male's movements as he continued to clean all the bedding for every room.

"I like the idea of the festivals, it gives us something to do, to get our minds off what life used to be back home... though I will admit, I miss the laundry machines..." Pushing up his glasses once again, he continued to clean, wringing things out of all the wet dampness, then hanging them. "By nightfall, these should all be dry, thank goodness."

Nudging Shiroe on the shoulder, the brunette thought he was clearly on to something when he realized this "spur of the moment laundry day" happened after the two of them were left alone. "Soo..." He started as he watched the enchanter grab a glass of water and start to sip it back gingerly, almost as if he knew what was coming from his friend. "How was he, Nyanta I mean." This earned the best reaction he had seen yet of Shiroe's face turning scarlet shades, his drink exiting his mouth much faster than it had entered, and a wet towel whip to the face.

"Excuse me?" the flustered mage tried desperately to regain what little composure he had left, as he watched it dwindle with every moment Naotsugu was right on the target with his lines. Not trying to sound like he was covering up anything, he figured his reaction was... a little too much of a giveaway as he felt his face still slightly burning. Turning to face his friend, it seemed as though he was joking, but was dumbfounded by the reaction he received.

"I'd imagine that from Akatsuki... but..." Leaning closer towards the, still flustered, Shiroe, Naotsugu continued to ponder how he had managed to figure out things just from slight guessing. But this... he couldn't be right, could he? "...that was the best reaction I've seen from you yet, usually you don't care about my jokes."

Turning away from the now super curious male, the strategist kept washing the remaining bits of laundry as he continued his conversation, feeling calm enough to do so. "Nothing happened, I helped out with a few more recipes, then had a nap." Sticking to the story Nyanta made earlier (with a slight chuckle, which is probably what tipped Naotsugu off) he still noticed his face slightly hot 'Still blushing, seriously... I just hope he didn't take my reaction as a tip as well...'.

Slightly laughing at the statement, Naotsugu found a flaw in his friend's almost impenetrable armour, he decided to fish for more details on what exactly went on, as his curiosity was further peaked by the whipping of the towel (let's not forget that blush, wow, worse than before). "I honestly thought it'd be Serara, I'm pleasantly surprised. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you are feeling uncomfo-" Being cut off by a wet blanket being tossed at him, he thought the reaction was him being spot on, seeing as it seemed completely out of character. "Did he purr? Was it barbed? That sounds painful..."

Turning away and deciding not to answer that question, he knew what Naotsugu was doing. Though the questions did make him think... he didn't feel anything... sharp other than the claws digging into his back. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, it was already too late as a smirk spread across the guardian's face as he finally noticed the one thing Shiroe didn't think about when keeping silent.

Slapping the mage on the back, as a gesture of a congrats, he was clearly testing his friends patience as Shiroe turned around, bleeding and unamused. "Don't tell me you finally met Wolverine..."

"No comment there." As he pushed up his glasses, he put the last blanket up to dry before he began shooing his friend out of the washroom. "I need to clean the wounds... again... thanks..." He said taking off his shirt without realizing just what that gave away as Naotsugu was clearly still in the room, and clearly noticing the bite marks that trailed all along his midsection.

"I'll assume that was Sabertooth..." Leaving the room, he still managed to earn himself a last ditch effort from Shiroe to get him to stay quiet as he received a bar of soap to the back of the head.

"I think that'll be good for today, don't you think?" Closing the door, he sighed in relief, knowing very well that Naotsugu now knew the events of this morning. He was hoping that Sabertooth wasn't the intended nickname for Nyanta...

-That evening-

Shiroe didn't clue in that he had spent a while bandaging himself up until he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Shiroe-chi, you've been in there for a while, are you okay, nya?" Just finishing up the bandages, he attempted to get them to stay on when Nyanta gingerly opened the door.

"Yeeaah... Naotsugu-san slapped me on the back... he knows a lot more than I thought..." Still attempting to get to the point where the end piece would stay, the mage felt a hand help him place it, and it stayed. "Thanks... I was mostly stuck on that piece, but my shirt... hopefully that comes out..."

emerald eyes scanned his back for anything not covered and still bleeding. When he didn't find anything, he patted the other male on the head. "Might have been a little much... sorry Shiroe-chi."

Turning around to make eye contact with the were-cat, he tried to hide the fact that it still slightly hurt. "It's okay, really, they didn't hurt until Naotsugu-san... wasn't even bleeding until he did that either, which is weird, now it won't stop bleeding." Grabbing a clean shirt of sorts from his inventory, he decided that would be good enough for the bandages and stood up. "We should probably head downstairs." Smiling, Nyanta lead the way back down to the kitchen area where dinner was being held.

"Thank you for doing laundry, Shiroe-san, much appreciated!" Minori smiled brightly as the blue haired strategist entered the room. "I was dreading doing it... until I was informed that you were doing it."

"To be fair, you took over most of the paperwork... I'm done all I needed to do. If you need help finishing yours, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He half smiled as he sat down and, without thinking, leaned on the back of the chair, which he regretted the moment he did it. Feeling a pat on the head, he turned to see none other than the guardian. As he winked at the mage, the brunette smiled.

"Sorry for earlier, Didn't actually notice anything you were doing until it was too late." Wording it so no one else would catch on, Shiroe gave a heavy sigh of relief that he at least kept his word. No use hiding it from him anymore since apparently in Naotsugu's eyes, he's an open book in these types of situations.

"Don't worry about it, don't do it again please..." Adding the salad to his plate, he half smiled trying once again to mask the pain in his back.


	3. Hotel

Feeling like the average teenage boy, he woke up, once again, feeling slight remnants of what the dream had bestowed upon him. Shivering as a chill ran up and down his spine, he thought about just rushing towards salvation, also known as an ice cold bath, but he decided not to... simply because he didn't want to bump into anyone... especially in his current state. Looking up slightly to see if anything appeared wrong on the stats, he found none. As he crept slowly out of the room towards the washroom, he found no one was even remotely awake yet. Making a b-line towards the bathroom, he made sure he wouldn't be spotted, that is until his feet flew up from underneath him.

As Shiroe's back slammed against the floor, the pain was enough to knock any sense of... whatever it was he was going through. Really wasn't worth the tremendous pain, however. 'Still not healed yet? I should probably have a potion or two in my inventory somewhere...' Checking to make sure he actually had what he needed, he found exactly that. About to walk back to his bedroom, he turned around only to meet face to face with those pools of emerald staring back at him.

"Quite the fall you had, Shiroe-chi, feeling better, nya?" Nyanta asked as the enchanter took a deep breath to try and gather his composure.

Drinking the potions, he already started feeling the pain from the deep cuts subside. "Well, I really think I should have thought about the potions before using those bandages..." He was about to walk back towards the room when he was stopped with a soft kiss. Heart still pounding as a result, he still managed to deepen the kiss, if only slightly as a smile formed on both of their faces.

Parting from the kiss, they both exhaled softly. "Think I might just got back to bed... When do you want to take the recipes over to the Crescent Moon Alliance?" Shiroe asked as he pushed up his glasses, making sure not to remove his gaze from Nyanta as a smile turned into something else.

Chuckling at the look, the comment, and the devious intentions behind said statement, the were-cat smiled as he got real close to the strategist's ear. "Whenever it can be done, sooner the better though,nya. I'm thinking there'll be a few places we'll need to "check out for further details of the deserts for Sunday", nya?"

Desperately trying to control his breathing, Shiroe calmly nodded at the idea and smiled. "We should get ready to head out then, shouldn't we. We'll have all day to get the errands handled before lunch, or dinner."

Making sure things went smoothly, the mage made sure he had everything he needed before they left for the delivery of the recipes, including the recipes themselves. Putting on proper attire, he quickly made his way downstairs as he noticed Nyanta all ready to go. "Ready to head out, Shiroe-chi, nya?"

"We even have the recipes and extra paper and my pen, in case anything was to happen. I'd much rather not have issues, but let's be safe in case there is a problem down the road." He half smiled as they left the note of their whereabouts on the door and disappeared into a crowd of morning travellers.

As they continued their way to the first place of their journey, they made sure to check for a usable kitchen with an oven, before renting the place for the day (when they checked the time, there was no way anyone was going to let them cook the food that early anyways...). Finally settling down with all the ingredients, their main objective was to get the stuff cooking and ready to go. Not thinking of anything else but the food, Nyanta concentrated on making sure the pastries were exactly like they were previously as Shiroe measured everything perfectly on the lines of every measuring utensil. Because had he of done anything else, it would have completely messed up the dish, considering he's a scribe, not a chef subclass.

After a while, they got a routine going with all utensils, once they were used, they were cleaned instantly. Just so that once everything was placed in the oven, there was nothing else to do but wait the half hour it would take for them to cook. "These should be ready to go into the oven now, Shiroe-chi, nya."

The moment the tester croissants were thrown in the oven, Nyanta barely seemed to notice the lack of glasses, and a noticeable grin slowly spreading across Shiroe's face as he began softly kissing the areas of the were-cat's neck that were exposed. Dropping the oven mitts on the ground where he stood, the chef turned around to face the mage as they realized they were both alone, in a zone that was theirs alone.

Not a single soul would hear even if they wanted to desperately.

As they both slowly leaned towards each other for a kiss, arms wrapped around one another as one soft kiss, turned into one filled with lust. As they both became familiar with each other's clothing pieces, they quickly fell to the floor. Breaking away from the kiss, Nyanta smiled, "This time I should be a little more cautious, nya?"

Shaking his head, Shiroe ran his own nails down the were-cat's back, earning a pleasant moan from him as the leather gloves were soon removed. Pushing the chef up against the wall next to the bed, it was the enchanter's turn to be in charge, even if only for a while. As he began returning the favour for the previous day, he left a trail of bite marks down the chief's midsection before smiling up at him, as he took him all in, keeping his hands fixated on Nyanta's hips, knowing all too well it's more than hard to control the urge to buck towards the pleasure source. As Shiroe bobbed his head back and forth, not only did quite a few softer moans escape the were-cat's mouth, but his hands were becoming intertwined with navy hair as his breathing became heavy.

Just before anything more could become of that, the mage stopped, stood up, and met face to face once more with the emerald eyes he will often get lost in, as he was pulled in for another passionate kiss. As tongues clashed, Shiroe could feel some sort of vibration running all through his body. Unsure of what was happening, he partially opened his eyes, only to see the biggest smirk he had ever seen on the chef's face as they slowly pulled away from the kiss. "This... will be a little different than last time, nya." Sounding like it was coming from the were-cat himself, he realized what was happening and soon after that, he was pinned to the bed, hands gripped tightly to the sheets, and feeling the vibrations from the inside as Nyanta decided to reciprocate. As sensitive as he was to begin with, the purring sensation was keeping him from controlling anything, body and mind, with every light tongue stroke or hard suck.

Finally pulling away, Shiroe felt weak... all over as he looked over at Nyanta with half opened, lust filled eyes. Moving his whole body onto the bed, the chef soon after climbed on top and then got real close to the male's ear. "Wanting more, are we, nya?" as he softly whispered these words, the tips of his claws lightly grazed the enchanter's soft skin as the mage bit his own lip hard. Noting that his ears were on top of his head, and not on the side, he waited for the perfect opportunity, and when one came around, the mage nipped lightly on the left one as a smirk began to spread across his face. Without another word, another kiss came crashing his way as he could feel warmth inclose all around his hardened length as he moaned loudly into the kiss as it deepened.

Loud moans filling the room, they timed each and every thrust in time with one another. But only for a short while as Shiroe quickly flipped the situation around, leaving Nyanta dumb founded as the mage smirked brightly. "It's my turn, remember?" He whispered softly as he pushed his way through, feeling each and every vibration as the were-cat continued purring. Wondering how he kept his composure on top the last time, the mage bucked his hips forward almost on impulse as they moaned into yet another kiss.

Feeling like there's more that could be done, Shiroe held his body close as he quickened the pace with every motion, hearing every kind of moan and name calling escape the vibrating throat of the chef. Noticing his head being thrown almost completely back, the strategist took full advantage as he bit Nyanta's collar hard, earning more scratches down the blue haired male's back completely replacing the ones that just healed that morning. With that, the mage smirked...

...Payback time.

Abruptly stopping all movement, the lustful pools of emerald looked him dead in the eyes, anticipating something more. Whispering sweet promises of what would become of the situation once the were-cat was on his knees, a smirk spread across Nyanta's face as he knew exactly what Shiroe wanted as they switched position for the third time. The mage, noting that this would not take too much longer, took a deep breath as he gripped the cat person's hips firmly, nails digging in, and began, once again, making his way inside as the pace quickened shortly after. Refusing to moan into the pillow, Nyanta's moans filled the room as he could feel every inch of the enchanter inside him, hitting just the right spot, making it hard to stay up. Unable to keep his eyes opened, only his sense of touch could explain the hand wrapping around his studded member as the mage's name was said softly.

With each and every light stroke, Shiroe could feel the were-cat start to shake from underneath him. Smiling brightly as this, he placed both of his hands on Nyanta's hips, and dug his nails in as he sped up the pace, making each and every thrust harder than the last. Feeling as though he was practically holding the chef's body up, they both moaned loudly as they both finally reached their climax. As they both collapsed, they both smiled as they stared up at the ceiling, the moment they had a moment of silence, both of them turned to each other, looked at the oven, and dove to make sure the croissants were at least somewhat ready.

Thankfully, as long as their 'moment' seemed, it was only in the oven for a good five minutes longer. Heavily sighing in relief, the two of them decided to actually time them this time... and then went to wash up.

-Ten Minutes Later-

After they were both finished washing themselves up, Nyanta smiled as he patted Shiroe on the head. "This time it was your turn to make me bleed, nya." He pointed out as the mage pushed up his glasses with a devilish grin.

"Payback for yesterday, hmm." After kissing him on the cheek, Shiroe went to get everything ready for them to start making their way to see Marielle and Henrietta. Just before they had the room properly cleaned and ready to go, Shiroe noticed he was being called through telepathy and noticed it was none other than Henrietta.

"Hello?"

"We heard you were on your way, I'm guessing you're close?" She pondered. Apparently everyone else was awake already, back at the Log Horizon building.

"Yes, in order to not disturb everyone's sleep earlier in the morning, we stopped just by the guild hall to bake some samples of the experiments that Nyanta-san has been working on for the festival, we wanted everyone to try some to see if anyone can think of any changes that could be made. So far so good." He responded.

Smiling brightly, it seemed like they were on speaker seeing as Marielle could be heard in the background giggling with excitement. "Alright, we'll be here waiting for you guys. I'm guessing you guys should be here soon?" Henrietta pushed up her glasses while saying this.

"He's just getting the last few things done and we'll be out shortly. We'll see you guys soon." Saying their farewells, Shiroe shut off the telepathy connection and turned to Nyanta. "They're waiting for us to arrive with the sweets."

"I'm ready when you are, Shiroe-chi nya." Finally getting everything organized, they were out the door in a timely fashion and on their way to the Crescent Moon Alliance.

As they continued walking, the aroma caught anyone's attention, at least, anyone who walked passed. Noticing who was holding the delicacies, not a single person was surprised at who made them. Nyanta did have quite the reputation after the events with the 'Crescent Moon Burgers'.

"Judging by the sheer fact that practically anyone who walks past us is staring with hungry eyes, I saw these dishes will be a hit, Nyanta-san." Shiroe said as they made their way inside the guild hall.

"I have no doubt you are right on the mark with that, Shiroe-chi. The orange zest was a nice touch to the dish, nya." Making sure no one was looking, he lightly kissed the enchanter's head as they entered the Crescent Moon Alliance guild room, well, more like an apartment. As they entered, they were greeted warmly by the two main woman of the group.

"It's weird not seeing the rest of the group with you, I guess Minori-chan is on her way, she's made quite the headway with the paperwork, it's amazing how much she's accomplished in just a short amount of time." Henrietta said in pure glee as the four of them sat down, two on each of the pastel coloured couches.

"Aside from the huge amount of preparation, how have you guys been doing as a whole, nya?" the were-cat asked as he could hear footsteps not to far behind them.

"Minori-chan mentioned something about Nyanta-san's new experiments being pasties... is this true, Nyanta-san?" Serara entered the room, slightly showing her excitement for the fact that she had not seen him in a number of days, and hearing about some new foods they had yet to access in this world, she was more than a little excited.

"I anticipated your presence here today, Serara-kun, I do have enough for each of you to have one, if you wouldn't mind, nya." Smiling, he got up to receive the hug he knew he was getting from the druid. After they separated, Nyanta began handing the group a chocolate croissant for each of them to have and try.

Smiling brightly, the elf woman was the first one to respond. "It's delicious, just like back home..." her eyes sparkled.

"I can taste a slight hint of orange in there... what exactly did you use in this?" Pushing up her glasses, the blonde showed the were-cat an impressed half smile.

"That... was Shiroe-chi's idea." He began, "using orange zest gives that hint of citrus flavour, while still being a pastry." Placing his hand on Shiroe's lap, emerald eyes glanced over at everyone's reaction as they all paused and stared blankly at the strategist.

"Shiro-bo?" Marielle was the first to smile brightly as she noticed the hand gestures Nyanta was making, and with the final placement of it, on the enchanter's lap. She noticed that for once, she noticed something ahead of the others surrounding her, she kept it that way as her smiled grew. "I would expect nothing less from the Debauchery Tea Party's Strategist. Minori-chan is definitely learning from the best."

"Let's not get too carried away now..." Shiroe looked straight at her, not noticing her occasional glance at the hand resting on his lap. "All I did was suggest adding it after I got an orange for a quick snack to settle my stomach until dinner the other day when I slept in..." Scratching the back of his head nervously, the navy haired male looked around at everyone else in the room as Serara giggled.

"Don't be modest, Shiroe-san... Nyanta-san's rubbing off on you, and it's broadening the foods we can have here, all because of one orange..." Continuing to giggle, she patted Nyanta and Shiroe on the head before continuing to eat her treat that the one of her affection had made just hours before.

Pushing up his glasses, the mage continued to smile only slightly. "Well, now that's settled, these will work wonders with the deserts for the Easter celebration this Sunday..."

"Shiroe-chi has written out the recipes for all the deserts I plan on making for this event, so that your chefs can get started on them as well. Less work when people come and work together, nya." The chef smiled as the enchanter began handing out stacks of the recipes for the Crescent Moon Alliance to read over, and hand over to the chefs of their guild.

"Thank you, we will definitely start on this right away, this is a big help in our plans for the festival!" The leader of the guild clasped her hands together in a joyous matter.

As Shiroe's eyes scanned the room once more, his nerves calmed down as they both stood up. "We shall see you guys a little later then, we've got a lot of work to get started." Nyanta stated as they both glanced at one another for only a moment before saying their farewells.

As the door closed behind them, the elf covered her mouth before anything could be said. "Nyanta-san and Shiroe-san have gotten a lot closer since the last time we spoke, don't you think Marielle-san?" Henrietta commented as she pushed up her glasses and stared intensely at her friend as she smiled brightly.

"When did you notice, Henrietta-san?"

"I thought about it when they came together, but it became more an more obvious with the hand on the lap, and how he looked at Shiroe-san just before they left. Nobody else seemed to have clued in either on that. Guess great minds really do, think alike." The blonde smiled as Marielle continued to smile brightly.

"I wonder though..." The cleric pondered out loud, "How did it start... if it isn't just us over thinking things..."

They both pondered that for a while, until they realized they still had to deliver the stack of recipes to the chefs.

-Log Horizon's building-

"I wonder why they left so early this morning..." The samurai contemplated, right until he heard the door swing open with the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the building.

"Welcome home you two, how did things go with them?" Minori asked as she looked at the two of them and smiled.

The two of them smiled as they closed the door behind them. "Things went well, apparently the idea of adding a bit of orange into the mixture was a good idea, nya." Nyanta smiled as he glanced over at the one responsible for said idea.

Registering what the glance towards the strategist indicated, the twins smiled at him. "I bet they were surprised to find it was Shiroe-san and not you with your pallet in food." The girl teased.

Shiroe smiled nervously. "The only one who wasn't surprised was Serara-chan, she just giggled and said that Nyanta-san had been 'rubbing off on me'... or something to that extent." Feeling a hand rest of his shoulder, he had no idea the guardian had entered the room, or how long he had been standing there.

"We're not even going to get into detail on how that sounded coming from you, Shiroe-san..." The enchanter planted his face in the palm of his hand as Naotsugu smiled before feeling a fist in the centre of his back.

"Master is nothing like you... I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant." The assassin said nonchalantly as she silently walked past the unarmoured tank.

Noting that nobody noticed the double meaning behind Naotsugu's words other than Akatsuki, as always, the enchanter sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm just making my way out the door to see them, Serara-chan has been a great help, too!" The sister of Tohya smiled as she started making her way out the door.

"Like I said before, Minori-chan," The mage started, "Don't work yourself too hard, if you need help, give me a call, I'm here all day." He smiled as her smiled widened.

Hugging him, which caught him completely off guard, she thanked him. "I'm so excited, because of the tactics you've taught me, I'm already at level 60 of the Scribe class. Because of that, I'm feeling like I might get somewhere in this place that we're stuck in... Thank you, Shiroe-san!"

Chuckling to himself nervously, Shiroe patted her on the head, and tried not to look as nervous as he did about hugging her lightly. "Not a problem, you asked for my help, and I'm more than happy to help those who want to do things for themselves."

Walking towards the bathroom, Naotsugu patted his friend on the head before he made his way upstairs. "Have fun while I'm gone, okay?"

"Dinner should be ready by the time you get back, nya." The were-cat smiled brightly at Minori before making his way into the kitchen.

"See you later, I'm hoping to be done tonight, if not tomorrow." She said opening the door and started walking towards the guild hall, Akatsuki following her side.

"I'll be back in time as well, I need to see Marielle-san about something."

"See you at dinner." Shiroe smiled as he shut the door behind them and turned around just in time to be face to face with the chef as he leaned into a light kiss. Closing his eyes, the mage wrapped his arms around Nyanta's waist. As innocent as the kiss was, when they broke away from it, the mage's face burned as he noticed those emerald spheres staring him down, with the utmost care written on every inch of the male's face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today, Shiroe-chi, nya." the chief kissed his forehead while cupping the right side of the mage's cheek with his hand.

Not taking his eyes off of the one who had him cornered, the enchanter's left hand made it way to the back of the were-cat's head as he began lightly massaging that area. Putting his head against the mage's, they just stared and smiled as a light purr could be heard deep within Nyanta's body as Shiroe's hand kept lightly massaging the back of his head and his ears. Looking up, he went on his toes to be face to face with the were-cat while letting his arms rest on his shoulders. Leaning in for a light kiss, he found himself being moved towards the wall.

Feeling the vibrations as they kissed, Shiroe continued with the head massage for a few moments before they heard something in the kitchen. Pulling away quickly, the two of them stared before they realized that it wasn't just them downstairs. At this realization, Shiroe's face went a few dark shades of red as he realized who it was.

"We might want to be more careful, nya?" Nyanta lightly suggested in almost a whisper as he patted the other male on the head as he slowly, but surely, got the purring to stop.

"It didn't even dawn on me, I'm going to go get some fresh air, maybe my face won't be burning as much..." He stated as he pushed up his glasses and opened the door. Before closing the door behind him, he turned around, kissed the were-cat on the cheek, and backed outside closing the door behind them.

Standing outside, he could feel the cool breeze gently brush against his blushing face. So lost in the moment in there he didn't notice that Tohya didn't leave with his sister, nor Naotsugu like he usually does, now do both tanks know? Face palming at it, he realized something partway though staring up at the stars, but something stopped his thoughts... "I take it by you being outside with a slightly red face that you... forgot about Tohya-chan... being present?" His friend patted him on the back as they made eye contact for the first time it seemed that day.

Looking towards the moon, Shiroe began. "Just got lost... in the moment... I think by the time we realized it... it was too late..." face turning a few shades of red, the strategist's unusual behaviour entertained Naotsugu to no end. Seeing a totally different side of his friend was something he thought he wouldn't get to witness with Shiroe. He almost acted... like a female... all flustered over something simple like a kiss... Shaking his head at the thoughts that flooded his mind, he looked at his friend, trying to think of something to say.

"I think things will be fine, you're getting too worked up over it... very unlike you Shiroe-san. Just relax for now at least, Tohya-chan didn't see anything. He didn't know you two were out there, he thought you at least were upstairs." Wrapping an arm around the mage's shoulder, the other male seemed to at least start relaxing. "Plus it's you two's decision, why would we care what goes on between you guys? Breath of fresh air knowing there's at least SOME perversion up there." Chuckling to himself, he pointed towards Shiroe's head while saying this as the enchanter stared blankly at the guardian.

"Thanks... I kind of needed that... I don't think Chief is worried too much... " He said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Otherwise this whole scenario... would have played out a lot differently... or not at all..." As Naotsugu watched his friend slowly recover, he was still slightly flustered. Taking the arm away from the other male's shoulders, he nudged him lightly.

"Never would of thought you and Serara-chan would've had similar tastes in men..." that earned him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Don't make me go Akatsuki-chan on you..." He said with a devilish grin as he slowly pushed up his glasses.

Thinking about his level 90 tank body, he realized before Shiroe that anything the enchanter did, wouldn't phase him in the slightest, where melee was concerned. Smirking back at the mage, he looked him dead in the eye. "Try me, Shiroe-san..."

"Remember, fighting cannot happen in town you two, nya." Nyanta pointed out bluntly as the purring continued. The two of them smirked as the mage turned towards the one that stopped the two of them from getting out of hand, word-wise.

"And things were about to get interesting, too..." Naotsugu laughed as he patted Shiroe on the head. "A 90 tank body, I'm pretty sure I would not be harmed by a mage... an enchanter at that. I think it's best to stick to what you're good at, Shiroe-san." He continued to laugh as he got a slight slap on the shoulder.

Shaking his head, the three of them made their way back inside. Tohya stood there, confused. "What exactly just happened while I went to get a glass of water and a quick snack... guys?"

A small chuckle could be heard from the guardian, "See, told you he didn't see anything, not that you needed to worry in the first place." He smiled as the mage's face went red and Nyanta began chucking lightly to himself.

-Dinner, Couple of hours later-

The samurai looked straight at Naotsugu, figuring he'd answer the question. "You still haven't answered my question though, what wasn't I supposed to have seen?"

"Nothing really important to discuss at the dinner table, nya." Nyanta smiled as he placed all the food on the table for people to pick and choose the items they wanted in tonight's dishes. Not taking his eyes off Shiroe, he sat down as he began getting his plate of food organized to eat.

"Let's just appreciate the fact that we know someone like this glorious chef who can cook real food... I was getting sick of the game food... ugh!" The guardian tried to change the subject as the juicy meat made it's way into his mouth. Shaking his head, the boy now knew something was up, and was determined to figure out exactly what that was... maybe Shiroe would know...

The next day went on like this. While Naotsugu tried to keep things hush hush, things began to become a little more than obvious, eventually it was noticeable that Akatsuki had caught on some how... from what they saw. Although the guardian did help keep things low key, he constantly encouraged Shiroe to show some body language, make things easier to notice so he wouldn't have to explain a bunch later... little did he know that the lack of people skills Shiroe had learned in the outside world... would lead some even more confused.

Approaching the guild leader, the samurai was determined to find out what was going on. Waiting until he was alone in his room, he knocked on the door lightly. Waiting less than a minute, the door opened to a curious Shiroe, who when they made eye contact, smiled. "Tohya-chan, is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you busy at the moment? There's something that I thought you'd be able to help me with, Shiroe-san..." He heavily sighed. "What happened the other day... that made Naotsugu all nervous and whatnot...?"

This comment was followed by a heavy sigh from the enchanter, as he attempted to not blush at what occurred that night, because it wasn't as intense at the morning, but it would have. Taking yet another deep breath, he regained his composure, took his mind out of where it was trying to reside, and tried to answer the young twin with confidence. "Funny you should ask that," He started slow and easy, "In the evening of the Easter celebration, we'll be discussing just that. Is there a chance you could wait until then..." He half lied. The three of them did discuss it being a thing that would be more outspoken once the festival happened... if everyone didn't find out through the intense body language...

Smiling brightly, the boy nodded. "Thank you Shiroe-san, I was just really curious... it just seemed you were just hiding something from me... felt a little left out..." Shiroe's legs basically gave out from beneath him in relief of this comment.

"You're DEFINITELY not the only one that doesn't know... Naotsugu-san only knows becau-" He blushed at the reoccurring thought as he stopped himself mid-sentence, knowing what he was about to trail off. "He's been in my head a lot lately, this time he was actually right on something..." He hinted trying to hide the obvious red cheeks.

"Good night, Shiroe-san! Get some sleep, you look like you need it." Tohya said softly as he walked over to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen again... shall we?" Shiroe commented as he turned around to see Nyanta had made his way right behind the mage once again. "Holy..." he practically jumped out of his own skin, "One of these days... " He smiled as he pushed up his glasses with one hand, and closed the door, leaving the bedroom zone completely closed off to everyone else in the process. If there was one thing that the two of them appreciated, it was the zone restrictions they could control within their living quarters.


	4. Instigating

Not letting him go, Nyanta took a firm hold of the situation as he slammed Shiroe against the door. As their bodies collided, a passionate kiss was formed quickly as they picked up where they had left off not days before. The forceful interactions between them caught the mage off guard as he could feel the were-cat buck his hips forward. Moaning into the kiss, he could feel the grin form as he felt hands trail softly, putting the utmost effort into slowly undoing the belt on the strategist's pants. Biting his lip, Nyanta continued to smile softly as he began playing with the noticeably tighter spot on Shiroe's pants.

Hearing the sounds emitting from deep within the enchanter's throat, the chef took his sweet time making sure his partner could not stand before he'd even think of anything else happening. Noting he was still standing strong, he continued to tease the other male as he refused to remove any article of clothing, much to Shiroe's dismay. Looking up to meet the chef's gaze, the mage pulled him in for another deep kiss as his hips began to grind against the hand that continued to tease him endlessly, which in turn, lead him to moan into the kiss as tongues clashed.

Knowing it worked last time next to the main entrance, Shiroe ran his fingers through the fur on Nyanta's head and began to massage the head and ears once more. Feeling like he had some control over his body again, he tried to get things moving, only to be met with a tight grip underneath his pants and the were-cat breaking from the kiss to bite down on the other male's collarbone hard, leaving his shoulder a bloody mess. Saying his name under his breath, the enchanter began to feel his legs turn to jelly from beneath him, and his body feeling more hot and heavy as he began to feel the vibrations coursing through his body from the passion-filled kiss. It didn't help that the purring made it's way throughout the were-cat's body as well, creating a make-shift vibrator out of his hand, which was still gingerly rubbing the throbbing shaft.

Unable to throw his head back, Shiroe moaned heavily as they parted from the kiss, gasping for air. Shortly after, pools of emerald stared down at his partner as he could notice nothing but lust lingering in his eyes. "Wanting more, are we, nya?" he chuckled to himself as he removed the one hand from beneath the other male's pants, only to help the other hoist the enchanter's body up against the wall. Feeling the weight completely lifted off his legs, he wrapped them around Nyanta's waist as they both dove in for another kiss as the mage filled the room with the sounds of pleasure that escaped from his vocal chords. Feeling his hips grind in rhythm with his partner's, Shiroe rested his arms on the were-cat's shoulders to keep him from falling if the constant banging against the wall didn't keep his body perfectly lined up with the chief's.

After a few moments of rhythmically grinding against one another, the mage broke away from the passion as he purposely bucked his hips harder. "Please... Nyanta..." He moaned almost in sexual frustration as he leaned in to bite down on the left ear of the one responsible for the amount of pleasure seeping through his body.

"What is it, Shiroe-chi, nya?" Nyanta played innocent... wanting more than anything to get the strategist to tell him exactly what he wanted, and exactly how he wanted it. Feeling the younger male grind up against him, he knew what he wanted, but even though he knew, he wanted Shiroe to beg as he nibbled on the mage's ear lightly and made a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Fuck... me..." With each word, he took deep breaths to try and keep his voice under control as he kept the pace of his hips slow and steady. Feeling his legs shake even when no weight was put on them, shivers went up and down the chef's spine as the enchanter dug his nails in, hard. That's when he felt like he was being put to the test of standing once more as the were-cat dropped to his knees.

"Not quite yet, nya." With a smirk painting his face, pants were finally coming off as emerald eyes looked straight into half lit grey as the mage watched his length disappear ever so slowly. Gripping Nyanta's shoulders, Shiroe tried with all his might to stay standing while trying not to buck his hips forward. Feeling hands make their way to pin his hips in place, he could feel the nails dig in deep as a deep moan escaped the mage's lips.

Catching the sounds of the enchanter's moans, made teasing both of them one hundred percent worth it. Abruptly stopping, he made sure he had a firm hold of his partner, making sure he wouldn't fall as he came face to face with the blushing male in front of him. Watching the male bite his own bottom lip in frustration, his smile widened as he picked him up and began carrying him to his bed.

Unable to control any movements below the waist, Shiroe tried his best to remove what piece of clothing he could as he was placed down on his bed. As his own attire made its way to the floor, it wasn't long before they were both unclothed. As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, it didn't take too long before they were fully engaged in a deep kiss while precautions were taken. Moaning into the kiss, once the mage felt he had full control of his lower half once more, he wrapped his legs around Nyanta's waist as he finally felt what he had been wanting to feel for the last day or so as his eyes closed. As he placed his hands on the were-cat's back, he dug his nails in, hard, earning a nice deep moan coming from the chef.

As the pace quickened, so did each and every breath between the series of moans. Shiroe began pacing his thrusts in time with Nyanta's as he threw his head back as waves of pleasure seeped through his entire body with every entry. Moaning the were-cat's name loudly, he placed his hands on his partner's hips as they engaged in yet another warm wet kiss. Stopping everything far too abruptly, the chef kept his calm and cool composure as he softly whispered in the mage's ear. "You should probably get on your knees, nya."

Still in a daze from the long foreplay, Shiroe half smirked as they switched positions. Feeling nails dig in to flesh, the mage bit down hard on the pillow as the thrusts seemed much more intense than just moments before. "Don't worry about being heard, Shiroe-chi, nya." He whispered as he began paying close attention to the male beneath him biting the pillow. The were-cat smiled brightly as he pulled the mage's hair back and threw the pillow against the wall on the other side of the beige room. Hearing his name being practically shouted, he let go of the blue hair only slightly to keep the other male from trying to muffle each and every moan.

As he began to feel his own legs weaken, it was only then that Shiroe actually began timing his movements in accordance to Nyanta's heavy thrusts. As the pleasure began to take full hold of his conscious the mage did not take into account that the were-cat was indeed still vibrating inside of him, that is, until he felt a hand wrap around his still hard length. Concentrating on keeping himself up, the enchanter continued to moan loudly as he could feel the vibrations inside and out sending waves of pleasure up and down his entire body. Hearing the constant moans, begging him not to stop, made the smirk on the chef's face widen as he rotated his hips with every thrust, hitting different angles with each and every entry.

As they both finally reached their climax, Shiroe flopped on the bed, his body completely unwilling to move from the spot. Turning his head slowly, grey eyes met emerald as they both just gazed into each other's eyes, both trying desperately to catch their breath. Noticing the change in bedding not moments later, the strategist chuckled to himself. "So you WERE prepared for this to happen... weren't you, Chief?" He looked his partner dead in the eye while saying each and every word, with a crooked smile.

"Mmhmm," He began, "I'd rather not explain why we're doing laundry at this time of night." He said kissing the mage on the forehead. "Though we should wash up quickly, before retiring for the night, Shiroe-chi,nya."

Nodding his head, they both gingerly made their way into the bathroom.

-Next Morning-

Waking up, he realized he didn't have any sort of awkward dream, not that he could possibly recall. Waking up, Shiroe felt refreshed, but his hair said much differently as he realized he had fallen fast to sleep, with wet hair. Shaking his head, he quickly threw on what he could find, and walked into the bathroom to at least get his hair looking... somewhat normal for the outside world. Fully unaware of the stares received by everyone who was on their way into the kitchen, he walked his merrily way towards making sure his hair DIDN'T look like it defied gravity. Taking a good look at his hair in the mirror, he noticed something was off in his current situation... the attire was surely... not his.

Face turning several shades of a dark red, he decided to have a full bath... just as an excuse to wear a towel back to the bedroom. It wasn't moments later, when he finished his quick bath that he had seemed to have calmed a bit. Making his way back out, slowly and softly making his way back towards safety, he made sure the pants were well placed where no one could see him holding them until he got into the room. Making it into the bedroom, the mage made sure to check the clothing before throwing them on as he finally noticed Nyanta fast asleep on the bed. 'Well that explains why I ended up in his pants on the way to the bathroom...' he chuckled to himself as he, fully clothed, went to go cuddle up to the sleeping kitty.

The moment he snuggled close was the moment he noticed the light green eyes staring back at him, as a smile slowly formed and his left ear twitched slightly. "Good morning, nya." He spoke softly as he lightly kissed the mage on the forehead. "I figured falling asleep with wet hair might do that to you... but... were those my pants you had in your hand, nya?" Catching the enchanter off guard, he slightly blushed as he nodded.

"I wasn't paying close enough attention to what I was putting on... pretty sure anyone who didn't know about our situation... officially do now." He explained as he felt arms wrap around his waist. As he was pulled closer to the were-cat, he could feel a slight purr coming from his soft, warm chest. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Nyanta-san."

Nodding his head slowly, he started, "To be perfectly honest, this was probably the best sleep I've had... probably since the Apocalypse. I don't quite remember finding my way to be to fall asleep, but here we are, fully rested, nya."

Smiling to himself, Shiroe noticed it as well... it seemed like he wasn't the first one in the kitchen this morning, like he usually is. As he began massaging the back of Nyanta's head, he finally got an excuse to straddle the other male, and not for sexual reasons, either. Bending down to kiss the were-cat beneath him, he was met with passion as he could still feel the vibrations from inside his partner's mouth as he continued purring.

Breaking from the kiss, they both stared into each other's eyes. "I'm still not quite used to the sensation of you purring in my mouth..." the mage said blushing slightly as he was pulled in for another kiss. Making sure to keep himself upright with just the one arm, he let the other hand wander, taking in the feel of the one underneath him. As the kiss ended, the two of them realized just what part of the day it was.

"Shiroe-chi, we should probably go join the others downstairs, nya." Nyanta chuckled lightly as Shiroe rolled off of him, handing him the clothing on the floor in the process.

"You'll need those more than I will..." the mage said laughing at his own error earlier.

Finally getting all of his clothing back on, it dawned on him. "Come to think of it, when this was a game... we were only able to wear the clothing of our class. I guess that's changed as well since the Apocalypse, nya." He pondered out loud. "Unless you're all of a sudden a Swashbuckler class instead of an Enchanter."

As they both thought about it for a moment, they decided to ignore it until someone asked about Shiroe's choice in attire that morning.

Making their way downstairs, they made sure that there was enough of a gap between the two of them coming in to the kitchen, that it wouldn't be too obvious what went on the night before. As Shiroe entered the room, Naotsugu's face revealed way more than was needed for first thing in the morning.

"Is there a reason you're HP levels are shot? I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's the same reason you were seen in the Chief's pants..." His smirk shone brilliantly as Shiroe downed a few potions before responding.

"Will not confirm or deny anything, at least until the festival." He shrugged, trying to stay calm and collected at his friends blunt comments. "I told Tohya-chan I'd explain what he doesn't know about then... would you mind not making it a hot topic until then, please?"

As the guardian shrugged his shoulders, a sigh of relief came from the enchanter. "How's the Villain in Glasses going to explain this scenario to a young kid like him?"

"Still trying to figure that out... He wants to know, and if you had of just been a little more quiet, he wouldn't have come asking me for answers anyways... thanks." Another heavy sigh could be heard from the mage as he had a glass of water and a orange and sat down at the table. "Where is everyone?"

"Apparently Easter shopping I guess. It happened shortly after they saw you walking out of the bedroom with the chief's pants on." He explained nonchalantly as Shiroe stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You're not telling me..." He started, face turning a few different shades of red, "... that everyone saw that mishap?"

Nodding his head, Naotsugu watched as Shiroe took of his glasses to plant his face into the palm of his hand in shame. "Clearly I was not thinking at all this morning... I'm probably going to have to explain that... what I have to explain to Tohya-chan, to everyone else, as well..."

Patting him on the back, the guardian smiled. "Don't worry about it so much, if the body language wasn't enough, that stunt sure was, it might mean a little more explanation, but it also means less talk about everything else, and you could now just explain everything in short and simple form."

-Crescent Moon Alliance-

"I wonder how obvious it's going to be when the festival happens, I kind of want to know if that was us over thinking things or not..." Marielle pondered out loud, hoping Henrietta might answer the question with something positive.

Pushing up her glasses, the blond smirked. "I have a feeling a lot more has happened since that..."

The elf stared at her friend. "What do you mean? How would you know that?"

"The two of them were supposed to have been here, remember what day it is today, Marielle-san?"

The Cleric pondered, then remembered that only two days remained until the big event. "Friday, right?"

The other woman nodded as a smirk formed. "Not a word from them yet, and I can't get through on telepathy, either. I got a hold of Naotsugu... who claimed they were BOTH still sleeping. Nyanta-san is known for getting up and making food at sunrise. Suspicious, don't you think?"

Instead of looking suspiciously at her friend, her smile brightened all the more. "I'm going to just be happy for them, in a situation like the one we are in with Elder Tales, it's refreshing to find things like that happening still." As Marielle smiled, she began getting a little too giddy.

"Well... we don't know for sure... so don't jump to conclusions, okay? We'll have to wait and see what the next few days hold for us." Henrietta smirked devilishly as they began making the final touches needed for the decor outside the guild hall.

-Log Horizon-

"Weren't you guys supposed to have gone and seen Marielle and Henrietta about now?" Naotsugu's question had the both of them dumbfounded as they realized they weren't exactly being careful to keep it even the slightest bit 'hush hush' as they called it. Scrolling through the names on the friends list, Shiroe decided to try Marielle. It was all of two seconds after he had tried that she answered, sounding almost... too cheerful.

"I was waiting for a call, I'm guessing you guys are on your way? It seems like Minori-chan has completely finished her side of the paperwork for now! I'm so proud of her!" Hearing her rattle off everything in excitement, he figured she was more than okay with them being a little behind schedule, he thought he'd apologize anyways.

"Sorry for the hold-up, slept in... I don't think I've slept that long since the Apocalypse... even Naotsugu was a little shocked." Awkwardly scratching the back of his head, the guardian couldn't help but notice the slight pink appear on the male's cheeks from said comment.

Saying their farewells, the conversation via telepathy ended as they both made sure they had everything they needed. "You're all by yourself today, would you like to come along? I'm sure Marielle would be more than grateful for that." Shiroe teased as his friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have nothing else really to do today..." He started, "Not like I need to do more training today, Tohya-chan has been helping whenever he can at the Crescent Moon Alliance with Minori-chan. Sure I'll tag along." He held back anymore comments about the two of them... or at least he tried, but the shit eating grin said it all as the mage's face went a little darker in colour.

Turning away from the guardian, Shiroe went towards the door. "Is it bad that you don't even have to say it and I know what you're thinking?"

Smiling brightly still, Naotsugu laughed. "I'm not exactly a closet pervert like some people, Shiroe-san." Looking him dead in the eyes, he patted the enchanter on the head as he walked past to open the door. "After you two..."

"Thank you, Naotsugu-san, nya." Nyanta finally spoke for the first time in the whole two minutes they were discussing being late and whatnot. The guardian nodded as he closed the door behind the other two.

As they began making their way towards the guild hall, Naotsugu started pestering the two of them once more about their body language. He even went as far as to show the two of them how to hold hands and whatnot via demonstrating with the two of them. Although they eventually started holding hands, that was about all they did, and it seemed like a new side of Shiroe came out, that was only really seen in the real world... if they can even still call this the game world. Once again, getting used to the concept of what the two of them seemed to have going on, whether it was a partnership or not, was something the enchanter didn't just not ever do it, his face was still a couple shades of red by the time the made it to the guild hall. Definitely explains why they haven't done it prior to now, Shiroe looked like an entirely different person than the "Villain in Glasses" everyone outside his circle saw him as.

As they all made their way inside the guild hall, deep breaths were taken in by the mage as they made their way towards Marielle's guild. Opening the door, Shiroe made sure everyone else got in beforehand, then proceeded to close the door behind him as they made their way to the Cleric's room.

"You guys finally made it, WITH Naotsugu-san!" She said practically jumping the male next to the mage as he hugged her back. Looking at Nyanta, the two of them nodded as they sat down. Noticing the expressions they gave each other, Henrietta pushed up her glasses and remained seated.

"Seems you guys have been having a good day so far. How's the food preparation on your end, Nyanta-san?" The Bard smiled.

A half crooked smile was seen on the were-cat's face as he started to answer. "Everything is going quite smoothly, we're almost done, by this time tomorrow, everything should be chilling and ready to go for the festival. Would you like me to bring everything that needs to be chilled tomorrow to help make the setup for the Easter festival a little easier, nya?"

As she pushed up her glasses, an idea came to mind. "Why don't the two of you make the remaining food items here? Saves on travel time and how much you'd have to bring here tomorrow." She smiled brightly as the three of them glanced at each other.

"That seems like the best plan, especially since it all needs to travel here anyways. In addition to that, how's things going on your end, other than the miracle of a fact that the paperwork is now completely done?" Shiroe began as he pushed up his glasses.

Smiling, the two of them nodded, both agreeing to the idea. "When should we expect you tomorrow, Shiro-bo?"

Making eye contact with the pools of emerald, he tried to get a good idea of when without making it seem like he was just gazing. "Probably around lunch time I suppose, terribly sorry we were late today, I feel like I'm becoming more cat that person each day, nya." He teased as the Cleric patted the Enchanter on the head.

As they were about to make their leave, Naotsugu told them to go on ahead without him, that he'd be as quick as he could. As the two of them nodded and made a quick exit, before he could even start a sentence, Marielle started.

"Something seems... different between Shiro-bo and Nyanta-san... are we just over thinking things, or is something going on?" This particular question made even Naotsugu's jaw drop.

Henrietta smirked, "So something IS going on between those two... hmm?"

"I didn't think you guy had caught on at all. I mean, we all live together and most don't know a thing... at least until this morning." The Cleric's reaction to this was the calmest she had been all day. She was trying to hold in all the pent up excitement for when the details were in. "Apparently we can wear clothing outside of our class now. Shiroe-san proved that this morning... without even realizing it..." while saying this, it became quite apparent how the two women were gawking, jaws dropped.

"Are you trying to tell me... he was... wearing... Nyanta-san's clothing?!" Marielle stated, no longer able to keep her excitement contained.

"WELL..." He started, "Just the pants, but that says a lot alone."

Henrietta, right behind Marielle on the measurement of excitement, had a huge smirk painting her face as she subtly pushed up her glasses once more. "This explains why he didn't ever find an interest in any of the girls around him... it's so sudden though..."

"They were planning on explaining everything at the festival, since it started to leak that they were a thing not too long after it had started. So you'll hear more about it then. ANYWAYS," He finally decided to say what he originally stuck around to ask. "How's Serara-chan been? She seems way more chipper than usual..."

The Cleric smiled, "She's feeding off our excitement for the festival, she's even more excited that she'll be spending most of it with Nyanta-san... oooh..." the elf stopped to think about what she said. "I wonder how that's going to pan out... nothing bad, just probably a little heartbroken..."

"Let's not worry about anything until Sunday, I'm glad she's doing a lot better, I guess that Demikas caused her a LOT of trouble back at Susukino... I'm glad she's finally gotten over that it seems." Naotsugu smiled as the two women nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm going to head out now... I was just worried is all, she seemed petrified that she would run into him at some point again last time I saw her. See you guys later!" He said opening the door and waving his farewells as the elf glomped him once more.

"We'll be sure to see you soon Naotsugu-san!" She smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"I had no idea they were THAT serious already... " The Bard said, quite shocked at the whole conversation.

-Log Horizon-

Just before entering the building, Nyanta pulled Shiroe in close as the gap between them closed. As abruptly as the kiss started, they broke from it as the were-cat then kissed the mage on the forehead. "We should probably get inside before things escalate like last time, nya?" he teased as he opened the door for them both to enter. As they both entered, they realized it was close to dinner time. "I'll start making dinner, it'll be a quick one tonight since there's a lot to do tomorrow, nya." He said to everyone in building as well as the Enchanter.

Peaking out from the kitchen door, Minori smiled as she noticed it was the two of them back from the meeting with Marielle. "Welcome back you guys. Have you guys seen Naotsugu anywhere?"

As they both looked at each other, it dawned on them that he was still with the two women when they left. "He's still talking to Marielle and Henri-"

"I'm back, took a little longer than anticipated, sorry you guys!" Naotsugu smiled cutting Shiroe off mid-sentence. "Looks like you guys just walked in the door too, so I wasn't too far behind."

As they all looked at the couple, Minori approached Shiroe. "Can I ask you something, Shiroe-san, in the other room?"

He blinked a couple of times before realizing that she was indeed referring to them leaving the room. "Sure, shall we do that now?" He followed her into the living room area occupied only by the two of them.

"About this morning, Shiroe-san... are you and Nyanta-san... by chance... together?" She was so nervous and looking at her feet, that she didn't notice his face as it began to match the colour of her pants. Though as she finally gained enough confidence to look him in the eye, she did notice it then, and it became really obvious fast.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he would've had to explain it to her eventually... he would have preferred if she didn't ask until Sunday... but he lost that option when he decided to not pay attention and put on his new partner's pants... instead of his own. "I guess... you could say it started... three days ago... something like... that." Trying to calm himself, he took a few deep breaths, keeping a calm composure even though his face still burned.

Seeing her face go a few different shades of red puzzled the mage. "Minori-chan...?" He asked, still confused as to why she was blushing so badly.

"I... ummm..." She tried starting, as she took a deep breath, she couldn't look the leader of Log Horizon in the eye as she chuckled to herself, confusing the mage further. She could feel him staring at her, and she didn't want to drag it on for too long.

"Yes? You can tell me anything, don't worry about that much, Minori-chan..." He smiled, trying to help her sort of whatever it was that was going through her head.

Looking at his stare, she could see the sincerity in his eyes as his face slowly came back to it's natural state. Taking a deep breath, she thought she'd just get it over with, seeing as they'd find out about it eventually. Plus, she didn't want to worry him further than she thought she already was.

"I... couldn't help... but hear you... the other day..." She started and he froze, unsure of what she meant, so he waited for her to continue. "If what you say is... true about... when it started... I... kind of... told him... about..." Taking more deep breaths, his face went a bright red colour as he realized just what she was referring to. "... what exactly... I heard. At first... I will admit I was shocked. But... once I thought about it for a bit..." She continued, still looking down at her feet. "I figured you two... would be... cute... together... maybe..." The moment she said it, the moment she felt a hint of regret, until she looked up to a beet red-faced Shiroe, looking down at the ground, the glare in his glasses hiding his true expression.

"As it turns out..." Minori felt a lot calmer, and actually started giggling, "This will probably be the thing that deters people from thinking of you as a Villain in Glasses... it's not everyday you see someone with a reputation like yours, all cutesy and whatnot. I'm no longer worried about it, I'm glad it's brought out a different side of Shiroe-san."


	5. Explanation

Stunned by said comment, he was still frozen in shock as she broke into a fit of giggles. All in an instant, however, she turned serious again, "When is everyone else going to be informed... if you don't mind me asking, that is, Shiroe-san?"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his composure while answering her question. "Sunday... We were planning on it, but it seems my mishap this morning could say something completely different..." Trying to take in the fact that possibly the youngest person in the guild, instigated the two of them... without anyone else finding out until now. Well, she was very concerned about his reputation for the longest time... so it made sense that she'd have that in mind while instigating this sort of thing... at least that's what he thought.

"The Easter festival!? That's perfect! Adorable might I add." The brunette giggled as she stood up, and patted him on the head, "We should probably head to the kitchen, dinner's probably ready right about now."

"All these desserts, I can't even... so tempting..." Naotsugu marvelled all the pastries and other goodies in the kitchen as Nyanta continued shooing him away from touching a single one.

"These are for the festival, Naotsugu-san, wouldn't want to willingly do what Shiroe-chi was forced to do last time, would we, nya?" He chuckled to himself as the two of them walked into the room.

Shaking his head, he ignored the comment, "The food won't even be here tomorrow, it will be transported to the Crescent Moon Alliance kitchens, to put them were everything else is currently being placed. It won't be tempting when it's gone..." Shiroe sat down as Naotsugu shot him a quick glance and a nudge on the shoulder.

"She knows, doesn't she?" He whispered right in the mage's ear as he lightly nodded, trying not to blush at the dinner table. Not like he's whispering sweet nothings in his ear or anything awkward.

Placing the salads down on the table, there were a few kinds, including some fruit, some strictly vegetable, and some with a mixture of both. No cooking involved whatsoever. Smiling brightly, the were-cat finally made his way towards the table to sit down and start eating along with everyone else.

As all this is happening, Naotsugu looks at the more than chipper Minori, then back at Shiroe, and repeated this process a few times before finally asking the question he'd been wanting to ask since the mage nodded his head. "How?"

"Being the one to instigate it, "He started, "It really isn't hard to clue in..." No one else could really understand what the Enchanter was saying, except for the other male sitting next to him, whose jaw dropped in pure surprise.

"Would have never guessed." He pondered as he continued to eat the salad on his plate.

"How's the preparation's going with the Marielle-san and her guild, by the way?" Tohya asked his twin sister as she tried to finish what was in her mouth before speaking.

"I'm basically done," She started, smiling brightly at Shiroe the entire time. "There wasn't a lot to do really. All that's left is all the decor in Akihabara and whatnot... although that's almost done as well, since the other guilds have been helping out with all that, which is great in my eyes. I'm REALLY liking the fact that we're all working together collectively for this celebration."

Smiling brightly at the priestess's comment, her brother put a fork full of salad in his mouth and didn't stop smiling the entire time. As the conversation continued, every once in a while she'd give the Strategist a knowing glance, which he completely decided to just smile and pretend it wasn't a knowing glance but just a regular average smile.

"From the looks of things," Nyanta started, "We can all use some time for that celebration we were mentioning last Sunday, for our guild, nya."

"This whole festival..."Akatsuki pondered out loud, "... is all about food and animals... well... bunnies per say. Didn't Master mention something about... no food places this time?" As everyone turned towards the Enchanter, they all simultaneously realized that she made a pretty decent point.

As they continued to stare, Naotsugu's laugh was all that managed to break the silence. "We'll, I guess we just won't have it be a competition. Or anything to do with couplings, because that ended badly last time. When it comes to that sort of thing, it's more of a kid friendly holiday anyways. As should the festival." He said, still not taking his eyes off of the guild leader.

"Never, will I eat that much again... especially in that short period of time..." Shiroe said, putting a hand on his stomach for it hurt just thinking about the experience.

"You say that now, Shiroe-chi," the were-cat started. "But you never know what this event holds in store, nya." As he slightly chuckled at the comment, they all sat and continued eating as the Guardian nudged the Enchanter on the shoulder.

As the smile on the brunette male's face only grew, Shiroe was almost certain it would be a comment driven at him and Nyanta's relationship. "You know you won't be able to resist the chocolate cat." Patting his friend on the head, his only response was to continue eating. Anyone who didn't know is reference, just thought of it as those chocolate animals at Easter, the huge ones... that take people months to finish.

-Later that evening-

Feeling like he would finally be able to get some sleep for the night, Shiroe filed everything away, making sure he'd be able to get up the next day in time to head out to help Nyanta out with all the preparation. When he found everything was well and organized, he dressed down to the bare minimum in clothing and flopped on the bed. Unsure if he really wanted to wait another day, or just explain to the... 1/3 that didn't already have some sort of idea?

Heavily sighing, he didn't even bother to wrap himself in the blankets that still lay underneath him, he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Next morning-

Waking up, it was only a day away from the festival, and he felt more relaxed than he had been for past week. Heavily sighing, he decided it was time to get out of bed. Walking out of his bedroom, he didn't notice anything unusual until he tried going into the bathroom. Immediately pushed back into his bedroom, he smiled, "Good morning, Nyanta-san." he said practically letting his partner guide him back into the bedroom before closing the door behind them.

"Good morning Shiroe-chi, nya." Nyanta smiled brightly as he bent down to kiss him. Shiroe then deepened the kiss as they just stood in the middle of the room. Unsure of what exactly was going on, the mage just wrapped his arms around the were-cat's waist and pulled him closer. After a few moments, they broke from the kiss, both trying equally as hard to catch their breath.

"Nice way to... wake up... not going to lie..." face turning slightly pink at his own comment, the strategist remained still, gazing into the green eyes that looked at him, with an expression that Shiroe had yet to see... until now.

Looking at how the sun lit up the entire room, Nyanta smiled, "We should probably make our way to Marielle-san and Henrietta-san's guild, nya. Would not want to be late again."

Knowing he was right, he let go of his partner as he made his way into the bathroom once more. "I won't be long," he smiled as he closed the door behind him. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he made sure no one else could enter, so he could have a few moments alone with his thoughts. After just a slight wash, he felt calm again as he exited the bathroom ready for the day.

"One more day..." Akatsuki commented as she walked past him to get downstairs. "Good luck getting everything else ready for tomorrow."

"So far, we've done a lot better than the last festival, as far as planning and preparation is concerned. Today, I'm thinking, is just the day where everything is finally put together." He smiled as he made his way quickly back into his room to get changed. Once that was said and done, he made his way downstairs and off towards the kitchen area where Nyanta was setting up and packing everything, almost completely ready to leave.

Noticing the footsteps behind him, the were-cat turned to find Shiroe standing not too far behind him. "Are you almost ready to go, Shiroe-chi, nya?" He asked as he finished putting the chocolate covered desserts into their designated spot. All safely transportable.

Nodding his head, the mage noticed they were a little early to be heading out right that minute. "Maybe today we'll show up early... give them a surprise little visit. Make up for being late yesterday." As he pushed up his glasses, a smirk spread across his face as the chef nodded in agreement.

"Is Naotsugu-san going with you guys today?" Minori pondered to them out loud as they turned to pay attention. "Marielle-san and Henrietta-san were saying that they need some muscle for some of the heavy lifting involved with the set-up for tomorrow..."

As they all turned to Naotsugu, he smiled and gave them the thumbs up. "Why not, sounds like fun, I'll get to see what everything will be like for tomorrow."

"Well, " The Enchanter started, "I'm ready to go whenever the two of you are."

"We'll see you guys later, nya." He smiled as they made their way outside, giving everyone else a good farewell for the day as they closed the door behind them.

The Guardian looked over at Nyanta and stared with a puzzled look. "Do you need help carrying any of that, chief?"

The chef handed him some of the stuff he was carrying as they began making their way towards Akihabara's guild hall. "Thank you, lightens up my load a bit, nya." before he could say otherwise, Shiroe grabbed a few things as well, making nobody carry more than the rest.

As they began their journey, they all noticed the difference a little decor made throughout the entire city of Akihabara. Little eggs and multi-coloured bunnies could be seen here and there as they could see people beginning to put up the banners. The pastel colours set a light and happy atmosphere all around, "Wow, they really were prepared for this a lot earlier than last time." Naotsugu piped up looking at all the bunny stuffed animals that began appearing everywhere as they got closer to the guild hall.

Entering the guild hall, it was like a totally different place as the amount of decor inside matched outside the walls. "They... really went all out this time, didn't they?" The Enchanter pointed out as they all kind of stared, the only one whose jaw wasn't completely dropped was the were-cat as he just smiled.

"Guess they had more time, especially with more people involved this time, nya." Still smiling, they made their way into the Crescent Moon Alliance guild. Opening the door, the Guardian let the couple walk in first, before finally entering, closing the door behind him.

Looking up from the desk, her face lit up as she practically jumped out of her chair. "Shiro-bo! Naotsugu-san! Nyanta-san! You're all here so early!" As she boasted about her gratitude, she leaped onto Naotsugu, sending the two of them flying backwards.

"And they say our body language is off..." Shiroe pushed up his glasses as Nyanta chuckled to himself, stealing a peck on the lips while the other two were occupied.

"This is why I set my stuff down as I entered the room..." the Guardian said laughing as the two of them just happened to notice the containers safely on the ground in a pile.

"Thank you, Naotsugu-san, nya." The were-cat said turning his direction back at the guardian, pretending that the couple's interaction would still be left unnoticed, noting it would more than likely be the other way around now.

"I'm guessing you've come along to use those muscles to help with all the lifting... I still say you look much smaller without your armour, Naotsugu-san." The elf finally regained her composure... even if only slightly as her friend walked towards the two of them pushing up her glasses.

Patting the couple both on their shoulders, Henrietta smiled. "We have a spot for you already in the kitchen if you want to start making your way over there."

As they made their way towards the kitchen area, a smirk began paving it's way onto the Bard's face as the were-cat's arm made it's way slowly around the Enchanter's waist. She definitely had questions to ask, but those could all be answered later once everything was said and done for the festival happening in less than 24 hours.

Making their way into the kitchen, it seemed they would be alone for the next half hour, since no one else was really up and ready to make their way down to cook for the entire day. Maybe a half day if they were lucky enough to have done that much preparation in advance. Pushing up his glasses, a devilish smirk spread across the half Alf's face as he turned to face his partner, who at the moment seemed to be putting all the pre-made food in the fridge. Waiting for him to close the fridge door, the were-cat turned around only to find himself with his back forcefully pushed up against the cool surface as emerald eyes gazed upon grey. "I'm not sure how much'll get done while we're alone, nya."

As the gap closed between the two, it didn't take long before the two became completely lost in the moment but with each and every sound, they made sure to pay close attention to their surroundings. Pulling Shiroe closer, Nyanta made sure that his arms wrapped around underneath the cloak that draped over the mage's body as his nails met skin in a light, soft manner leaving no marks. Feeling the other male's body shiver from the light touch on his back, he smiled as he began hearing footsteps from outside.

Parting ways from the kiss, they tried to keep it as discrete as possible as they both took deep breaths to calm themselves. Lightly kissing the chef, the mage smiled, "We should stop before things get too heated up..." He teased as he turned the lights on and pulled things out in preparation for the cooking that was bound to take place all day that day.

-Marielle's room-

"We'll gladly help set up, plus since we all play a part in the Round Table Conference, it's not like we have much of a choice as far as that Villain in Glasses is concerned." Krusty pushed up his glasses as he showed seemed to be more than happy that it was her asking, 'but isn't Shiroe usually with them when anything like this is being asked?' He then shrugged his shoulders as the elf lead them in the direction of where everything was being set up.

Closing the door behind her, she heavily sighed and attempted to plop herself down on her desk chair as Henrietta entered the room. "Isaac-san is on his way, what should they do? Since D.D.D is already playing a huge role in whatever set-up we can't get done... I'm not sure how much more we'll need..."

"I'm sure Isaac-san wouldn't mind following Krusty-san around while making himself useful, would he?" Pushing up his glasses, Shiroe appeared behind the Bard as she nearly jumped out of her skin by the sudden realization that he was right behind her.

Returning to her feet, Marielle took a deep breath, and heavily sighed. "I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, but I'm not all that sure Isaac-san would like that proposal, Shiro-bo."

"If Krusty-san's guild plays as much of a role as Henrietta-san leads on, then it would only seem like the correct, and most ideal method. Either that, or you two can run around the whole city of Akihabara, to make sure everything gets done." He smiled brightly, knowing he was right on target with sound logic.

Just as they continued to nod their heads, they could almost hear the heavy footsteps as the door opened to let the man in heavy black armour stroll through. "So you DO need my help now, don't you?" His typical crooked smile painted his face as his eyes met the Enchanter's. "Should have known I'd find you here as well, Shiroe-san."

"Since you and Krusty-san have similar tasks set up, we figured you two would work great together today to help with the outside set-up." Pushing up his glasses once more, the half Alf looked directly at the red haired male standing across the room from him. "Unless of course you want to waste a huge amount of time running back here every time something else has been completed." Noting how much the two male tanks liked working together, his smile brightened knowing he not only made the jobs of the two women standing behind him a lot easier, but also made his day a little more entertaining.

"I'm guessing by the sounds of things, we should be completely finished in a couple of hours, Shiroe-san?" Directing all of his questions towards the Strategist, Isaac took a few steps towards him just to give him a light pat on the back

Not once did the smirk fade from the mage's face as he looked up at the leader of the Black Sword Knights guild. "More than likely, but don't count on it, Isaac-san, if the last festival taught us anything, it's that anything could happen at anytime." He started as he turned his attention towards Marielle and Henrietta. "I'm just going to check on people, to see how everything is going, call if you need anything." Walking nonchalantly past the red haired Guardian, he made his way out the door before the other man could ask anymore questions.

-Couple of hours later-

"That should just about do it..." Naotsugu smiled brightly as he patted Krusty on the back. Looking around, everything seemed to have gone well... almost too well. Shrugging his shoulders, him and the Beserker began making their way back to the Crescent Moon Alliance, regardless if the rest of D.D.D was following or not.

-Crescent Moon Alliance kitchen-

"All this chocolate is making me hungry... we should see what's happening for dinner for tonight..." One of the chefs commented as they finished the last of the desserts needed for the next day, chocolate sculptures and all. By the time they had everything in place, the room was filled with chocolate animals of all kinds, shapes and sizes.

"Thanks for the help, we couldn't have done any of this without you, Nyanta-san!" Another chef said as the were-cat just smiled as he put the last of his cleaned dishes in their respective spots.

"Glad I could help out, nya." Opening the door for them all to call it a successful day, his smile brightened as he closed the door behind them.

-Log Horizon building, few hours later-

Once everyone had made their way back inside, it didn't take long for everyone to sit and relax. As they all sat in the sitting area, it didn't take long even in their level 90 bodies, to eventually begin growing tired and ready for rest. "Well, I'm going to bed, you two," Naotsugu started, staring directly at Shiroe and Nyanta, "Still have a lot to do tomorrow, don't forget now." He patted the couple both on their heads as the were-cat continued smiling, while the mage just stared with a blank expression.

Turning to his fluffy partner, he expression remained the same as he saw a familiar smile on the chef's face. "What exactly does he mean by that...?" the Enchanter didn't have to wait for an answer, or so the were-cat thought as his face immediately after asking, turned a few different shades of red.

Playing dumb, the older male continued to show his content only by the expression that painted his facial features. "I have no idea what you mean, Shiro-chi, nya." As his emerald eyes scanned the room for a moment, he stole a soft kiss and bid the other male a good restful sleep until the next morning.

"Good night." Pushing up his glasses, the mage followed shortly behind as they both made their way into their separate rooms.

\- Easter Festival ~Meeting with Crescent Moon Alliance~ -

As they made their way into the guild hall on their way to Marielle's office, only a handful of people were still confused as to what the meeting was that took place prior to the main celebration. Once everyone sat down, the stares made the Strategist a little more antsy than usual as his nerves began to get to him, which never really happened... at all. Looking around the room didn't make the situation much better as he took a deep breath and pushed up his glasses. Finally, as he began to explain everything, slowly smiles began to form as the Guardian patted him on the back, trying to give him a slight shove in the right direction when it came to description. Completely skipping the whole "be descriptive", he was just blunt and straight forward, no real point of beating around the bush with this... at least that's what he thought.

The first one to react was none other than Marielle herself who decided it would be a good idea to jump towards the, already nervous, male. Sending both of them falling to the ground with a thud, he made sure his glasses were okay before patting the elf woman on the back. "Marielle-san... you're... kind of... crushing... me..." Staring to the ceiling, he just laid there and waited for the weight to be lifted from his body.

"I figured something was up... I didn't want to assume anything though... I'm glad you two felt comfortable telling us..." with a smile that brightened almost the entire room, the Cleric stared at the two of them with the utmost glee.

Pushing up her glasses, Henrietta just stood there smiling. "I guess our strategist won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight, now will he?" As she chuckled to herself, he just kept up with the best poker face he could muster as Nyanta put an arm around his shoulder.

"Shouldn't that be Naotsugu's line...?" The were-cat smiled as the Guardian laughed, not denying a word of it as he patted Shiroe on the head as he could feel a slight glare coming from the other male.

"That's been him ALL week since he found out..." He pointed out bluntly as his face burned. Noting everyone's reaction, he decided to begin the celebration that is Easter. Since the city seemed to already be quite lively, it would be the best time to get any odd kink sorted out before it blossomed into a catastrophe. "We should probably look into any problems that we might have now... before the mass majority wakes from their slumber."

Once everyone gave him an approving gesture, began making his way towards the fresh air that is outside. "Are you guys still having that celebratory dinner thing later today?" The Cleric pondered out loud to the rest of the Log Horizon guild.

"We have all the time in the world to do that, thankfully..." Minori smiled and she began to get excited for what the day would bring not just for the new couple, but for all of Akihabara. "I'm just hoping nothing goes terribly wrong today..." Bowing her head down, Nyanta pats her on the shoulder.

Smiling, he nods his head. "With all your help, and everyone's participation, we should be more that ready to deal with anything, even if we aren't the ones dealing with it, nya." Seeing her take a deep sigh of relief, he began making his way towards the door. "Shall we begin that celebration now then, nya?"

As the twins smiled, Naotsugu chuckled to himself as he patted Marielle on the head. "You should be able to get some time outside too, Marielle-san..."

"Of course, I just need to finish up a little bit of work, I should only be another five minutes of so..." She looked up at the Guardian, did a light punch move on his armour, and smiled. "Don't wait up for me, get going Naotsugu-san!"

\- Easter Festival ~Minori and Tohya~ -

As they continued to walk around, Tohya noticed his sister's sudden change in behaviour, a lot happier and bouncy than usual. "Hey sis, you seem to be enjoying yourself, is there anywhere you want to go next? I'm thinking on our way to the place we planned on meeting up we could go play some of the games, they look fun."

Minori's smile brightened at the thought of relaxing her brain. "All in all, the hard work of this last week was worth it. We haven't even seen half of it, and I'm already more than happy things have turned out the way they did. I can't wait until we all meet up again to be honest." Once she finished speaking, the healer began skipping beside her twin brother wit h the brightest smile he's seen in ages.

"What about that conversation earlier... with Shiroe-san, I'm still curious about that, like... how it came about..."

Patting her brother on the back, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him waiting for him to clue in, which didn't happen. "You're looking at how it came about. Days before this whole Easter Festival plan came about, I kept noticing somethings between the two of them." As she started answering his question, the samurai's jaw practically hit the floor in shock. "Shiroe-san's reaction was pretty much the same as your, Tohya-san." She giggled as she turned and started walking once more.

Deciding to start walking to catch up to his sister, Tohya was still dumbfounded, but it did explain why his sister was so jumpy... she played cupid and it worked... apparently.

\- Easter Festival ~Lenessia, Krusty, Isaac, Shiroe, and Nyanta~ -

Looking at the various activities, the couple kept finding random little decorative eggs laying about everywhere. It wasn't very long before they were handed a list of the prizes for finding a certain number of these eggs. "Either that stuffed cat pillow for Serara-chan, or the two bunnies for Minori-chan and Akatsuki-chan." They laughed as they actually took some time to listen to Naotsugu's advice about how today would be the day to actually show some body language.

"Seems like a little more planning went into this event than the last one... I like it a lot." Lenessia smiled slightly as she adjusted how her dress fell on her. "Hopefully HE doesn't show up again... that was awful..." She bowed her head low as the Shiroe just stared blankly at her.

"Shiroe-chi and Minori-chan made sure that everyone had some sort of precaution for if and when anyone like that showed up today, nya." Nyanta smiled as he squeezed the Strategist's hand. As Lenessia smiled, she noticed something different about the pair, but couldn't quite place what it was that was different.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, haven't found Krusty-san yet?" The mage chuckled slightly to himself, knowing that Krusty was probably looking for the princess at this very moment, and she probably just wanted to stay hidden from his eyes. Before she could nod and giggle awkwardly, the half Alf felt a hand plan itself on his shoulder, he didn't even have to look at the princess to notice who it was behind him.

Pushing up his glasses, the blond smiled. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, am I right, Shiroe-san?"

Turning to meet the Beserker's glance, Shiroe half smiled. "I was wondering why you weren't parading her around Akihabara like last time, Krusty-san."

"Been too busy parading this one around..." Krusty chuckled to himself as he pointed to the red-haired male behind him.

"I see you two are awfully close now that the festival is in full swing, am I right Krusty-san?" Isaac commented, looking straight at the couple in front of him. He smirked as Nyanta just continued smiling.

"Could say the same for the two of you, nya." Putting on hand on his own hip, he pulled the Enchanter closer with the other. As the four of them just stared, that's when Lenessia clicked on the changing behaviour between the Swashbuckler and the Enchanter.

At that realization, she smiled brightly, trying to hide it behind her usual expression was harder than she originally thought it would be. "I knew there was something different between the two of you..."

Looking at the group slowly forming around the two of them, Shiroe just nervously smiled. "Shall we be on our way? Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting for us, would we?" It may have sounded like an excuse to escape the ever growing crowd, but it was a good one, they needed to make their way to that celebratory event that their guild was having today.

Nodding his head, the were-cat continued to smile. "Definitely sounds like a good plan, Shiroe-chi. Shall we get going then, nya?" Wrapping an arm around the mage's shoulder, he looked the blond Beserker dead in the eye as he smiled and began escorting his partner in the direction that they would be meeting up. "See you guys sometime later, Krusty-san, and Isaac-san, nya."

Watching the two of them walk away, the two tanks both stared at each other. "Yeah, we definitely weren't wrong about that, were we?" Isaac teased nudging Krusty on the side as he began walking in front of the guild leader of D.D.D.


	6. Dessert

Looking around them, Akatsuki and Naotsugu seemed to be the only ones at the designated spot where everyone was supposed to have met up for lunch. "I wonder where everyone else is... it's almost time to get going to the Easter brunch..." The Guardian commented just in time to turn and see the Assassin talking via telepathy (probably to Shiroe).

"Where are you guys... we're here, and it seems like everyone else is still trying to find the place." She looked around to see if she could see any sign of their leader, the chef, or the twins in the vicinity. That's when she caught a glimpse of someone else who is, in technicality, a part of Log Horizon. Rundelhouse, aka Rudy, happily holding hands with Isuzu.

"We're on our way... we ran into Krusty-san and Isaac-san with Lenessia-hime. We're close now..." Shiroe was scanning for the building when he finally saw it, probably the most colourful building of them all... which was perfect because then it was noticeable from quite a distance.

Waving the two of them over, Rudy smiled as he made his way towards the two of them with the Bard. "Rudy-san and Isuzu-san have joined us, just so you guys are aware... they even beat you here and they didn't even know anything was happening today..." The Assassin shrugged her shoulders as she said this, Naotsugu just chuckled to himself in the background while welcoming the two into the event.

"Wow... do we ever have news for the two of you." The tank just smiled as he noticed the familiar cat ears approaching their area. "... and they'll be here to explain everything shortly." He waved them down as Akatsuki hung up the phone once she noticed the two of them.

"There they are, Shiro-chi... seems like the only ones we're waiting for are Minori-chan and Tohya-chan." Keeping his same happy expression, Nyanta gingerly kissed the mage on the forehead as he grabbed the male's hand and made their way towards their guild.

Blankly staring at the couple making their way towards them, Rudy was speechless, while Isuzu couldn't help but smile, while she struggled to find the words to say to the two as they got closer. "Is that what you're referring to when you say that you guys have news for us...?" The blond mage commented while looking at Naotsugu's shit eating grin.

Patting him on the back, he nodded at the younger male. "Yes, they basically explained it with body language... which is what I was waiting for." Giving the couple a thumbs up from a distance, Shiroe's face went from pale, to a crimson colour. This made the brunette howl in laughter.

"Best part of my day, so far... is going to be watching those two react to your usual comments, Naotsugu-san!" She nudged his armour as she continued laughing as she felt a hug from the side. "Hey Minori-chan! Glad to see you finally... been quite a while I suppose."

The twins smiled as they noticed the group was finally all together. "Well... I'm famished, I think we should definitely go get something to eat and start celebrating!" The Guardian said as they all nodded in agreement and made their way inside.

-Easter Festival ~After the Celebratory brunch~ -

As everyone filled Rudy and Isuzu in on the morning discussion, every time anyone looked in a different direction, they'd find one of the eggs that they were supposed to find according to that all-day contest. By the end of the time the group had finished their main meal, it seemed like they'd have more than enough for everyone to get SOMETHING from the prizes.

"They really went crazy with the amount of eggs that are in Akihabara..." Akatsuki pointed out as the guild began examining all the eggs they got.

"Egg-xactly..." Naotsugu smiled brightly while the mage beside him took his glasses off, in preparation for planting his face into the palm of his hand. "You know how many people are in Akiba? I'm sure they're prepared with all the prizes they'll have to give out by the end of the day. Probably gave some of the production guilds something to do for the week."

Rubbing his chin, Nyanta nodded. "It took me the whole week to get things set up on the dessert end... We have more than enough chocolate to last quite awhile, nya."

Looking around at all the finished plates, Minori and Tohya were the first to stand. "We should probably go and pay for the stuff." Minori pointed out as the were-cat continued to sip his hot tea gingerly.

"Would anyone care for dessert, we can now try my recipes that Shiroe wrote up for people, nya." His ears twitched as he took a final sip of the tea before the waiter came around to refill it once more. Shiroe... looked pale, and not in a good way.

Looking directly towards his ,smirking, partner, the mage's expression remained blank. "I'm content with my tea... I'd rather not repeat what happened last time I had desserts at a festival... let alone the aches that followed..." Feeling a pat on the head, he noticed Rudy's expression.

"We should all at least have a piece of the delicious desserts! Oh come on... not even a little bite?" The blonde smiled while Naotsugu winked.

"OORRR..." He started, the way he brought up what he was about to say... made the Enchanter more than ready to take back any refusal he had made prior. He knew what was coming from the Guardian. "... Are you waiting to eat it off something other than a plate... just can't do it in public now can you..." As Shiroe's face turned a few shades of red, the chef nearly spit out his newly poured tea. It didn't take very long for an egg to end up hitting him on the forehead... and they weren't real eggs, either. So the egg bounced off his head, all thanks to Akatsuki, who frowned at the comment and shook her head.

After swallowing the hot tea, a smirk emerged. "Where would we get said sweets from later, we transported everything yesterday, nya." Wrapping an arm around the Enchanter's shoulders, almost everyone at the table got where the Swashbuckler was going with that. The ones that caught on, their face quickly met with their hand as the were-cat pulled his partner closer. Although the mage's face was beet red, it also made the brunette's jaw drop in shock with his friend's comment.

The blonde mage smiled as he had to practically hold the young Bard's jaw in place to keep her mouth from permanently being wide open. "I was not expecting that... but you know... you guys could just... oh I don't know... make more?" Hearing the more than familiar voice, Shiroe almost completely ignored everything coming out of the mouth of the gentleman that appeared behind him.

Pushing up his glasses, he finally took a deep breath. "If you're so interested in our relationship, behind closed doors, maybe you should find something better to do with your time." Turning to face the other male in glasses, he smirked. "Or is there a reason you've grown such an interest, Krusty-san?"

Looking at the couple before him, emerald eyes looked curiously at him, ears perked up waiting for an answer. The longer it took him to answer, the wider the smirk grew on the Enchanter's lips. "I was just helping Naotsugu make a point. From what I've seen, you two have been alone, quite frequently. No use hiding it now." The couple in front of him now both shared the same expression. Looking at each other, for once, the mage didn't feel any skittish feelings he'd normally feel as he noticed the expression slowly form on the were-cat's face. Lust.

The world around them almost seemed non-existent as they both just stared smirking. Pushing up his glasses once more, he whispered something in Nyanta's ear as he got up from the table with the bill all ready to go. Without saying another word other than thanking Minori for her efforts, and for everyone else's response to the current scenario. Completely ignoring Krusty as he was leaving, all anyone could see was the glare of his glasses, hiding anything his eyes could give away. "Sayonara, I have certain things I need to attend to..."

Watching the Villain in Glasses leave the restaurant, the younger people of the party just smiled and waved as he waved back... however. The older crowd knew why he left, Naotsugu's smile never faded, "I don't know whether to be impressed with how well he took it this time... or be scared of what I face when I get back to our living quarters..." Turning to face the Beserker, the glare in his glasses did almost the same thing Shiroe's did.

"Probably both, Naotsugu-san." He smiled as Isuzu, Rudy, Minori, and Tohya all made their way to the place to pay for the brunch they all ate. "See you guys later, we're going to enjoy a little more of the festive games being offered," Minori smiled as she waved and bid them farewell for the day.

As they all turned to say goodbye to Akatsuki, they all simultaneously realized she had already left, probably following Shiroe. "Damn... shouldn't surprise me at this point... but damn she's good..." The blonde mage commented on her assassin skills.

-Couple of hours later ~Log Horizon building~ -

Serara LOVED her gifts, along with Minori and Akatsuki. The Druid just thought of it as another kitty to cuddle at night, except instead of orange tabby colours, it was more different shades of greys and greyish-purple tabby looking cat. No one except for Nyanta himself caught on to what inspired the stuffed cat creation as he gave it a little apron. After finally leaving the guild hall to return home, the were-cat, and everyone else, still hadn't seen Shiroe for quite sometime... they all assumed he would be home.

Nyanta was the first to walk in the door, noticing that all but one light was off, his smile widened at the thought of what could possibly need the lights to still be on. In the Swashbuckler's room, nonetheless. Feeling a slight nudge on the arm, the were-cat turned his head slightly to see Naotsugu, with the biggest smirk, his thoughts openly written all over his face. "I wonder just why Shiroe-san was the only one home... yet here we are, with no light on but yours. Have fun Chief." patting him on the back, the Guardian made his way up to his room, "Good night everyone, today was awesome..." yawning, he closed the door behind him.

Face meeting the palm of her hand, Akatsuki just heavily sighed and muttered something like "baka-tsugu" under her breath. Waving to everyone behind her, she simply vanished, all that was heard was the door closing behind her. Although for the most part she did know what Shiroe was up to, she'd never let anyone else know what he had planned. If he wanted people to know, he would have made that clear earlier when he left the restaurant.

Skipping past Nyanta, Minori patted Rudy on the head, whose room was next to Nyanta's. "Good night. Thanks again you guys... for the gifts." Managing the skip all the way towards her room, her brother chuckled to himself as he made his way towards his room.

"What was that about, Nyanta-san?" Rudy said, while the meaning behind Minori's gesture went completely over his head. The chef just simply shook his head while he came up with a good enough answer.

"She was happy that you and Isuzu-chan were able to make it today, we haven't seen you two in a while, nya." Glancing at the only remaining light on, he smiled. "Good night, Rudy-chan, nya."

"See you in the morning." The blonde smiled as they both made their way towards their respected bedrooms. Unlike Nyanta's scenario, Rundelhouse passed out on his bed and was sound asleep in minutes.

Entering the room, he knew that the Enchanter would be there, but he didn't expect him to just be... staring at the ceiling nonchalantly. "Good evening, Shiroe-chi." He smiled as he sat down beside the other male on his bed.

The first thing that was noticed, was the change in Shiroe's facial expression. From calm and almost innocent, to a grin that mirrored the one from earlier. "Good evening. How was the rest of your day after the brunch we had?"

"We managed to get Serara-chan, Akatsuki-chan, and Minori-chan all a stuffed toy with all the eggs we gathered. The day went by with out a hitch, as far as I'm aware of, nya." Turning the top half of his body to face the mage, the were-cat was caught completely off guard when the gap between the two of their faces closed. Feeling a smirk form on his partner's lips, Nyanta deepened the kiss further shortly before nipping the mage's bottom lip lightly. As they both pulled away, each mirrored the other's expression.

Without averting his gaze, Shiroe made sure that no one could hear anything coming from the bedroom. Pulling out what looked to be some form of bottle from his inventory, Nyanta quickly figured out his plan as he made his way back over to his partner. "I wonder what I should do with this..." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss the still sitting Swashbuckler. "Since, from what I can remember, cats can't eat chocolate... or am I wrong, Nyanta-san." whispering the words in his ear, he nibbled it just enough to get the reaction he wanted from the were-cat.

Opening the bottle, the smell of chocolate filled Nyanta's senses as he smirked at the mage. "Wouldn't know, haven't tested that out yet on anything other than the slight drizzle on those croissants. Wouldn't hurt to try it, what's the worse that could happen, Shiroe-chi, nya." Letting the mage continue to pet his head, he stood up and pulled him closer as they engaged in yet another passionate kiss. Before Shiroe could say anything further, most of his clothing were hitting the floor as sharp nails made contact with smooth skin. Almost dropping the bottle, he closed it once more and tossed it on the bed, freeing the other hand to make sure he wasn't the only one not fully clothed out of the two of them.

Without warning, the mage's dominance grew once more as he quickly pinned the were-cat down on the bed, feeling every inch of him begin vibrating in the process. Quickly realizing that the chocolate would be harder to get off fur than skin, the mage knew he was limited on where the sauce could be poured (unfortunately). Realizing quickly that there was still one place he could apply the chocolate to, he smiled as he made his way down, nibbling every inch or so.

Hearing the bottle open once more, the Swashbuckler grinned brightly when he realized what the initial plans were for the male on top of him. As he pulled away, grey eyes stared into emerald as he began almost carelessly pouring the cold contents onto his partner. "Don't worry about the temperature of it, that'll warm up soon enough..." Closing the bottle of liquid chocolate, Shiroe finally took his glasses off as he began to indulge in the sauce that covered most of the lower half of Nyanta.

Biting his lip, although unsuccessful, the were-cat continued trying to control his breathing as a wave of pleasure made self-control a thing of the past. Enjoying every moment of it, he just relaxed as one hand was almost forcefully resting on his partner's shoulder, while the other was covered with the navy blue hair that belonged to the mage. As he began feeling things heating up below, his eyes began to close as he continued trying to minimize movement in his hips, along with keeping the vocals down.

Making sure every drip of chocolate was removed, the Enchanter stopped and smirked... wishing there were more things, like this, readily available. Making sure Nyanta was pinned to the bed, Shiroe attempted to think of something else to do, since the chocolate sauce wouldn't really work anywhere else... unless it was on his own body. As their tongues clashed, he never really gave the male underneath him a chance to think about much else before a hand made a downwards decent. Feeling every inch of the were-cat vibrating beneath him, the mage finally remembered the other object in his inventory which he had quickly grabbed, before anyone walked in the door. Sitting up, he quickly found the item he was looking for, and pulled it out of hiding.

Smirking devilishly, the Scribe held the whipped cream in his one hand, with the other male's shaft in the other. "Should I stop, or..." Before he could say another word, the Swashbuckler sat up and interrupted his words with a soft kiss. Still holding the whipped cream in the left hand, his right hand was now focused on keeping his body from falling backwards. Setting the contents gingerly on the bed, nails dug into Nyanta's back as the were-cat moaned into their kiss. Not fully realizing what was going on, Shiroe didn't quite click on his situation up until he found his back firmly planted on the bed, with emerald pools staring back at him, holding both containers with a look of lust.

Decorating the mage with the contents of the first container, once he was finished with the whipped cream, he smiled brightly. "We'll have to test this in this world, now won't we, nya?" Putting just a light drizzle of the sauce, he proceeded to start indulging in his dessert. Each and every time his tongue met with skin, a new love mark would be made, making the mage almost whimper and breathing heavily by the time he was just past the younger male's chest. Once he made it down to where the chocolate trail practically stopped, he looked up only to notice Shiroe covering his mouth. "If no one can hear us, there's no real point in that, Shiro-chi, nya." The were-cat chuckled lightly as he wrapped his mouth around the Enchanter's hardened length, not taking his eyes off of the mage beneath him, watching his eyes roll back and both hands gripping the sheets. Bobbing his head up and down ever so slowly, moans began to make their way out of the younger male's mouth as he was, noticeably, trying to regulate his breathing pattern, with little success.

As one hand held on to the sheet for dear life, the other began caressing the top of the were-cat's head while the Scribe felt every vibration coming from Nyanta. Unable to do much about the scenario, he could feel a sharp pain coming from the area where he was being pinned. Letting another moan escape his lips, he realized the male on top was digging his nails in, hard. Feeling a familiar sensation slowly take over his body, the mage forcefully pulled the other male's head up as they stared into each other eyes for a few moments before Shiroe decided to flip the situation back around.

"I take it that means I should continue from where I left off...?" He smirked. "Plus now I'm covered in cuts and bruises, I think I should return this favour." Pinning the were-cat beneath him, he made sure that he would be able to keep both hands occupied with his one hand, while the other continued where he left off last time. With no mercy, the Enchanter made sure that not only was he biting every chance he could, every place he could, but eventually he went from harsh pumping, to just lightly stroking the studded member. Hearing grunts and slight moans from the male underneath, Shiroe couldn't help but smile as he abruptly stopped everything he was doing and sat up. Seeing the facial expression on the Swashbuckler change, the mage chuckled. Leaning down, a light peck turned into a hard, lust filled kiss as the were-cat's nails dug into pale skin once more. Moaning loudly into the kiss, the Enchanter's hands gripped the sheets as he could feel his blood trickling slowly down his back.

Feeling soft hands slowly making their way towards Shiroe's hips, the mage bucked his hips forward with the slight guidance from Nyanta's hands. Breaking away from the kiss, he sat straight up once more, ignoring the nails drawing blood from his hips as he managed to create his own set of scratch marks down the were-cat's chest and torso. Seeing the male beneath him arch his back, he showed his gratitude with a slight smirk and half lit eyes. "I think we're pretty much done with this aren't we?" Throwing the sauce bottle off the bed, they never once looked away from the other's gaze.

Taking a deep breath, emerald eyes continued to wonder just what exactly was going to happen next as his right hand made the downwards decent. Feeling an ear being bitten, he purred, "What are we going to do about our situation here, Shiro-chi, nya?" grabbing the mage's hard on, a smirk spread across his face as he slowly found his dominant side once more. Feeling a hand wrap around his own cock, he looked his partner dead in the eye.

"I have my plans, just be patient." Shiroe whispered softly as he continued lightly stroking the Swashbuckler's hardened length. "Hmm..." He contemplated out loud. "I think it's my turn to be on top." Bending down to kiss his partner, he decided not to hold out on what he knew they both wanted. Making sure to go in slowly, he felt like he was melting as a low moan came from Nyanta's mouth into the kiss. Not noticing his partner's hands travel down his back lightly from his upper back to his hips, he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath just in time for the were-cat's hips to buck forward and his nails digging in to the mage's pale hips once more. These actions all caused both to curse loudly.

Once the Enchanter started gaining some form of rhythm in his movements, it didn't take long before nothing but pure pleasure ran through his body as he felt he was a warm puddle inside the Swashbuckler. Leaning in for another kiss, he could feel a fist form in his hair as they both continued to moan loudly. Making sure they were both able to breath, they broke from the kiss as Shiroe continued to pound his lover to the point where his own body began shaking furiously. Noticing his partner's trembling body, Nyanta smirked slightly as his hands firmly kept their place on the hips of the male riding him. Feeling nails dig into his chest for a second time, emerald eyes rolled back as the mage's name came out of his mouth while one hand brought the younger male's face closer to his own.

"Are you sure you can handle much more, Shiroe-chi, nya?" He cooed into the Enchanter's ear while he bucked his hips forward. Taking a deep breath, he could feel his partner practically melting inside him, but all he could see was the devilish grin that appeared on Shiroe's face in response to the question.

Getting his face as close to Nyanta's ear as he could, the mage whispered softly, "Get on your knees and maybe we'll find out..." Once the last word left his lips, he lightly bit the were-cat's ear while slowly grinding his body against the male beneath him. "I'm pretty sure I'm not done, and you're not even close." he moaned the last few words softly as he began gingerly caressing his partner's studded member while biting his own lip.

Pulling out only for a few moments, Shiroe firmly placed his hands on Nyanta's hips as he dove in once more. Keeping his promise to the vibrating male now in-front of him, he not only made sure to keep a steady rhythm, but dug his nails into the Swashbuckler's back, leaving similar marks to his own. Trying desperately to keep his body upright, he realized he'd probably be done a lot sooner than his partner unless more was done. Hearing his name echo in pleasure, his one hand was making sure every part of the were-cat was being paid close attention to while he changed the pattern of his grinding. Once his hands finished making the downwards decent, he wrapped it around the male's vibrating member and began pumping progressively faster, earning a few loud moans from the were-cat.

Feeling his entire body slowly beginning to give out on him, Shiroe held his own while moans of his partner's name poured from his lips from the waves of pleasure slowly taking hold of his lower half. Not realizing he had payed far too much attention to keeping his partner satisfied, he realized Nyanta had finished and pulled out, collapsing beside his partner. But when his eyes met the were-cat's gaze, all he could do was stare blankly. "Does someone want more? My, my you bounce back awfully fast." He chuckled as he felt a hand grip onto his, still hard, cock.

"I know I'm done, but you forgot about something, nya." He purred into his lover's ear as he marvelled the reaction he was receiving from the Enchanter, back fully arched and grey eyes rolled back. Moaning the were-cat's name loudly, he could feel his whole body quiver and shake from the intense waves of pleasure just from the touch of the Swashbuckler's hand. "Feels good, nya?" Knowing all too well that he was close, he covered the younger male's mouth with his own as Shiroe's moans intensified. Then he finally reached his climax, body going completely limp in the process, the only thing that moved was the mage's mouth, which formed a light smile.

Chuckling to himself, he realized that he really was unable to move for the time being. "I probably don't have much health left... do I?" Hearing Nyanta's chuckle made his smile widen. Noticing him use a potion determined that yes, indeed it was probably quite low. "Imagine had you actually sent me to the cathedral over that... oh the looks..." He sat up and pulled the were-cat in for a soft kiss. "I wouldn't have minded, other than the fact that I would of had to come all the way back. Probably without clothes, with all these marks down my back, hips, and torso."

Kissing him on the forehead, he continued to chuckle. "Any longer and you would have, Shiro-chi, nya." He hinted at the amount of health his partner lost during that time. "We should probably wash up and sleep, nya." Wrapping himself in one blanket, and Shiroe in another, he picked him up bridal style and made their way towards the bath. Once they cleaned up, they went back into Nyanta's room.

"Happy Easter, Shiroe-chi, nya." He whispered as he pulled his partner closer, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

"You too, Nyanta-san." Finally realizing how heavy his eyelids were, he didn't care that his back still stung as he basically passed out.

~The End~


End file.
